


Początek i koniec

by virginia92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Family Drama, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Marriage, Sad Harry, Sad Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginia92/pseuds/virginia92
Summary: „ Nie buntuj się zaśnij,z tamtej strony mgłyświecą ci co zgaśli,dzisiaj gaśniesz ty”





	Początek i koniec

„ Nie buntuj się zaśnij,  
z tamtej strony mgły  
świecą ci co zgaśli,  
dzisiaj gaśniesz ty”

Boże Narodzenie zwieńcza rok, to czas wyciągania ręki, oglądania się za siebie, szukania pocieszenia w magii tej pory roku. Święta Bożego Narodzenia podsumowują rok, właśnie wtedy robimy bilans radości i smutków, uświadamiamy sobie kim się staliśmy i co tak naprawdę jest ważne.

Życie sprawia, że ludzkie drogi krzyżują się by po chwili rozdzielić. Czasami bycie obok drugiego człowieka staje się sensem życia, bywa też tak, że ucieczka staje się jedynym sposobem by móc żyć. Czasami pewne relacje muszą umrzeć, to my musimy pozwolić im umrzeć, by walczyć o inne, niekoniecznie ważniejsze, ale te, które nas uszczęśliwią, zamiast przynosić ból. Zdarza się, że to właśnie koniec życia człowieka przesłania wszystko inne. Tajemnice i niedopowiedzenia znikają zastąpione wiedzą i prawdą, a strach przeradza się w miłość. 

Nie znamy przyszłości, może to szczęście, a może i nasze największe przekleństwo, jednak dowiadujemy się tego na samym końcu naszego życia. Jedyne czego możemy być pewni wszyscy, ty i ja, to fakt, że musimy żyć prawdziwie, mówić głośno o dobru, które nas dotyka, dziękować za ludzi, których było dane nam spotkać i dzielić się miłością z każdym człowiekiem, który tej miłości potrzebuje.

***

Początek grudnia wprawiał wszystkich w pozytywny nastrój oczekiwania i planowania, przygnębiający i ponury listopad powoli odchodził w zapomnienie ustępując miejsca piękniejszemu miesiącowi po którym ludzie spodziewali się wiele dobrego. Louis zerwał kolejną kartkę z kalendarza i uśmiechnął się widząc tak znajome pismo Harry’ego, który postanowił odliczać każdy miesiąc aż do rozwiązania. Pokręcił głową z czułością wymalowaną na twarzy nim obrócił się w stronę męża siedzącego już przy stole i jedzącego śniadanie.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz wstawać razem ze mną, jest jeszcze wcześnie, mógłbyś pospać do późna, albo po prostu poleżeć i odpocząć – powiedział siadając naprzeciw Harry’ego, który pokiwał przecząco głową z buzią pełną jedzenia – powinieneś wypoczywać, a nie kręcić się po domu.

\- Louis nie mam po czym odpoczywać – zaprotestował z łobuzerskim uśmiechem – cały dzień spędzam w domu, a do porodu jest jeszcze przecież ponad miesiąc. Nic mi nie jest, nie martw się tak – uścisnął uspokajająco jego dłoń i wrócił do przerwanego posiłku.

\- Lubię myśleć, że nic nie grozi tobie i małej, a kiedy kręcisz się po domu pod moją nieobecność, nie mam pojęcia, czy nagle coś się nie stanie.

\- A co miałoby się nam stać? Lou, uspokój się ja i Elizabeth jesteśmy grzeczni i ostrożni – Harry pogłaskał się po brzuchu i przewrócił oczami na widok zatroskanego spojrzenia szatyna – lepiej szykuj się już do pracy, bo jeszcze się spóźnisz.

\- Zaraz wychodzę, ale chciałem jeszcze o czymś z tobą porozmawiać. Wiem, że do świąt zostały nam jeszcze ponad dwa tygodnie, ale chciałem się upewnić, że w tym roku zostajemy u nas w domu. Na pewno nie masz ochoty jechać do mamy?

\- Lou już ustaliliśmy, że to nasze ostatnie święta w takim gronie, więc spędzamy je tylko we dwoje. Chyba, że chcesz odwiedzić mamę, ale zapewniam cię, że ona sama wpadnie do nas jeszcze nie raz przed świętami, więc nacieszysz się nią – Harry roześmiał się widząc niepewność na twarzy męża – czasami zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem być zazdrosny o to jak uwielbiasz moją mamę.

\- I to uwielbienie jest obustronne mój drogi – zażartował Lou, podnosząc się i odkładając brudne naczynia do zlewu, zabierając się za szybkie zmywanie.

\- Mogę to posprzątać – zaproponował zielonooki, ale jak zawsze jego oferta została odrzucona machnięciem ręki – cieszę się, że tak się dogadujecie, przynajmniej nie jesteś facetem, który opowiada żarty o swojej teściowej.

-Za to ty mógłbyś powiedzieć nie jeden, ale jesteś na to zbyt uprzejmy – stwierdził posępnie Tomlinson, ale zamilkł szybko widząc spojrzenie Harry’ego.

\- Louis…

\- Nie, nie będziemy teraz o tym rozmawiać dobrze? Nie psujmy sobie dnia – poprosił szybko szatyn i pochylił się całując przelotnie policzek młodszego mężczyzny – wiesz, że Gemma i tak będzie oczekiwała, że dostanie od nas prezent prawda? – zażartował ubierając się pospiesznie na korytarzu.

\- Wiem, już mi o tym powiedziała, i kiedy przypomniałem jej, że wyglądam jak słoń i poruszam się jak pingwin, więc raczej nie będę wstanie pójść na zakupy świąteczne, stwierdziła, że przecież jest Internet i zakupy online.

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? – prychnął Lou.

\- Może dlatego, że ty i Gemma jesteście swoimi wiernymi kopiami?

\- Nie zgodzę się z tobą, a teraz idę do pracy.

-Idź, idź, bo jeszcze szkoła wybuchnie pod twoją nieobecność, panie dyrektorze – Harry pomachał mu na pożegnanie i wysłał mu buziaka w powietrzu.

\- Wicedyrektorze – poprawił go Lou.

\- Jeszcze wicedyrektorze.

***

Louis wiedział, że przy Harrym musi się uśmiechać i robić wszystko, by ten nie martwił się i nie przejmował zupełnie niczym. Teraz kiedy siedział w swoim gabinecie, mógł pozwolić sobie na prawdziwe emocje. Wystarczyło jedno wspomnienie o matce i już wiedział, że ten dzień będzie zły. Tłumaczył sobie, że nie będzie o niej myślał, że zignoruje te nieustające myśli, które cały czas do niego przypływały, ale to nie było możliwe. Nie pamiętał nawet kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni, i może powinien mieć wyrzuty sumienia, ale ich nie miał, przeciwnie cieszył się, że powoli o niej zapomina, że jej sylwetka staje się zamazana. Nie potrzebował jej w swoim życiu i tak naprawdę nie miał jej już od kilku lat. Teraz jego matką była Anne, tak ją traktował, tak się do nie zwracał i nie potrzebował w swoim życiu nikogo więcej.

Wiedział, że Harry nie może pogodzić się z tą sytuacją, mimo upływu lat ciągle uważał się za winnego, chociaż nie zrobił niczego złego poza tym, że po prostu był. Czasami w dni takie jak te przez chwilę zaczynał myśleć o swojej mamie, o tym co robi, jak się czuje, czy wszystko u niej w porządku, ale później przypominał sobie te wszystkie momenty, gdy marzył tylko o tym, by się od niej uwolnić i mimo chęci, nie miał zamiaru zadzwonić do niej lub ją odwiedzić. To była jego mama, a on był jej jedynym dzieckiem, ale ta ogromna przestrzeń, która ich rozdzieliła była nie do przekroczenia i Lou obawiał się, że gdyby tylko pozwolił jej na zbliżenie się i ponowne wtargnięcie do jego uporządkowanego życia, wszystko popsułoby się i zmieniło. Teraz nie miał czas na żadne kłótnie i odgrzebywanie starych sporów, za miesiąc miał zostać szczęśliwym ojcem i chciał skupić się tylko na tym i na Harrym, który trwał u jego boku już od tylu lat, znosząc uszczypliwości Jay.

***

Był taki podekscytowany, nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy przedstawi Harry’ego swojej mamie. Sam poznał już Anne i z radością zauważył, że kobieta przyjęła go naprawdę dobrze. Wiedział, że loczek jest trochę zestresowany, cały czas powtarzał, że poznanie rodziców jedynaka, to zupełnie inna sprawa, nakręcając się niepotrzebnie.

\- Możesz przestać tak nerwowo podrygiwać? – poprosił, kiedy wchodzili do domu w którym się wychował.

\- Tak, tak przepraszam, po prostu się denerwuję – wyjaśnił szeptem brunet, ściskając mocniej dłoń Tomlinsona.

\- To tylko moja mama, a nie potwór z jakiś horrorów, które namiętnie ogląda Niall – zażartował i pomógł mu zdjąć płaszcz, odwieszając go na jeden z wieszaków – jesteśmy mamo! – zawołał i po chwili w przedpokoju pokazała się jego mama uśmiechająca się słabo – cześć – podszedł do niej cmokając ją szybko w policzek – poznaj Harry’ego – przesunął się, odsłaniając skrępowanego chłopaka – Harry to moja mama – uśmiechał się, ale w chwili, gdy zerknął na swoją mamę, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Jej uśmiech stał się wymuszony i nie sięgał do jej oczu, wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy oznajmił jej, że nie ma zamiaru studiować prawa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ten wieczór nie skończy się tak koszmarnie, jak tamta rozmowa na temat jego przyszłości przeprowadzona kilka lat temu.

\- Miło cię poznać Harry – powiedziała krótko – wejdźcie do salonu, przygotuje nam coś ciepłego do picia, Louis pomożesz mi? – rzuciła mu sugestywne spojrzenie i pomaszerował za nią, posyłając loczkowi pokrzepiający uśmiech – Możesz mi powiedzieć, kto to jest? – zapytała z niezadowoleniem w głosie.

\- Harry, mój chłopak – wyjaśnił, wiedząc, że jednak to nie będzie miły wieczór.

\- Tyle zdążyłam się już domyślić, ale Boże Louis, skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś?

\- Poznaliśmy się na uczelni, Harry przyjaźni się z Liamem i Niallem…

\- To mnie nie obchodzi – przerwała mu agresywnie – co on w ogóle studiuje? Jest okropnie młody i nie pasuje do ciebie. Nie chcę z nim nawet rozmawiać, już wiem, że nic z tego nie będzie, zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż… niż on.

\- Mamo nie znasz go, dlaczego mówisz takie rzeczy? – zaczynał być zły, ta rozmowa przypominała wszystkie poprzednie, kiedy zrobił coś nie po myśli swojej mamy.

\- Kochanie wystarczy mi, że znam ciebie, on cię nie uszczęśliwi, tego jestem pewna. Lepiej skończyć to szybko i bezboleśnie nie zostawiając mu złudzeń.

\- Skończ – uniósł dłoń chcąc, by w końcu przestała – przedstawiłem ci Harry’ego dopiero teraz, bo dobrze wiedziałem jak zareagujesz, ale to nie jest coś przelotnego ani chwilowego. Wydaje mi się, że to może być ta jedyna, właściwa osoba, więc mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko postarasz się i spróbujesz go poznać.

\- Jesteś taki infantylny Louis, nie tak cię wychowałam, sam jeszcze nie wiesz co jest dla ciebie dobre, pozwól, że doradzę ci i powiem to wyraźnie, nigdy nie pozwolę ci być z kimś takim jak ten cały Harry, nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć sobie życia przy boku kogoś tak nieodpowiedniego – widząc jak Louis otwiera usta, dodała szybko – i skończyłam ten temat raz na zawsze, to że pozwoliłam ci na coś ta idiotycznego jak samodzielny wybór studiów, nie oznacza, że znowu popełnię ten sam błąd. Nie chcę poznawać Harry’ego, więc powiedz mu, że rozbolała mnie głowa albo najlepiej powiedz mu prawdę, że nie jest tutaj mile widziany – uśmiechnęła się do niego dobrodusznie i wyszła z kuchni, mijając bez słowa zaskoczonego Harry’ego, który nie miał pojęcia jaka rozmowa miała miejsce tuż pod jego nosem.

***

Patrzył na Harry’ego, który człapał powoli, trzymając jedną dłoń na dole pleców. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak mógł się na to zgodzić, a przecież mogli teraz siedzieć na ich wygodnej kanapie. Całą winę za to wyjście zrzucał na barki Gemmy, to ona zażądała prezentu świątecznego w tak oczywisty sposób, więc to wszystko przez nią. Harry nie powinien teraz się przemęczać, a chodzenie po sklepach i przeciskanie się między wąskimi i zatłoczonymi regałami zdecydowanie było czynnością męczącą, a nawet wykańczającą.

Odsunął się, gdy zauważył jakąś rodzinę, która przepychała się przez tłum. Troje dzieci biegło przodem, a zmęczeni rodzice starali się nadążyć za swoimi pociechami. Wzdrygnął się odrobinę na samą myśl, że za kilka lat tak może wyglądać ich przedświąteczny czas, chociaż po chwili uspokoił się, bo przecież miał u swojego boku Harry’ego, a on na pewno zadba o to, by ich dziecko było grzeczne i dobrze wychowane.

\- Powinienem pytać, dlaczego uśmiechasz się w ten sposób? – głos Harry’ego rozległ się nieoczekiwanie tuż obok.

\- Nie, to nic ważnego – objął go w pasie, starając zaprowadzić go do jednej z tych miłych kawiarni, gdzie mogliby odpocząć.

\- Gdzie idziemy? Musimy jeszcze kupić prezenty dla Nialla i Liama – zaprotestował słabo Harry, zapierając się stopami w miejscu.

\- Daj spokój, przecież Niall i Gemma mogą dostać jeden prezent prawda? A Liam ucieszy się z wszystkiego, możemy dać mu ten komplet filiżanek, których nigdy nie używaliśmy, jako subtelny znak, że czas najwyższy znaleźć sobie żonę albo męża, albo to i to – zażartował, ale najwyraźniej Harry nie miał nastroju na wygłupy, ponieważ przewrócił tylko oczami i wyminął go szybko na tyle na ile pozwalał mu jego stan – nie dąsaj się.

\- Nie dąsam się, po prostu chcę zrobić zakupy świąteczne tak jak należy.

\- A może wrócimy już do domu, co ty na to? – zapytał z nadzieją, chcąc ewakuować się z tego miejsca jak najszybciej. Kochał świąteczny czas, ale wolał spędzać go w zaciszu domu, a nie w centrum handlowym – może dokończyć zakupy przez Internet.  
\- Louis – jęknął Harry – naprawdę chcę czuć magie świąt, a nie odbębnić byle jak zakupy przez Internet i mieć święty spokój. Nie rozumiesz, że nie poczuję tego wszystkiego, kiedy będę klikał i przewijał stronę?

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem, przecież wiesz, że zawsze z przyjemnością robię z tobą zakupy świąteczne, ale w tym roku sytuacja wygląda trochę inaczej, nie chcę żebyś źle się poczuł, albo był zmęczony. Myślę o naszej Beth, ona na pewno nie chciałaby żebyś jej tatuś się przemęczał – użył argumentu, który zawsze działał na zielonookiego, mały cios poniżej pasa, ale trudne czasy wymagały drastycznych środków.

\- Dobrze – westchnął cierpiętniczo młodszy mężczyzna – niech ci będzie, ale jeszcze tutaj przyjedziemy i dokończymy zakupy, nie myśl, że ci się upiecze – ostrzegł, po czym splótł swoją dłoń z dłonią Louisa i ulegle pozwolił się prowadzić w stronę wyjścia z centrum – a tak przy okazji chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

\- O czym? – zerknął na męża, zastanawiając się co tym razem przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Tylko się nie denerwuj – poprosił szybko Harry – uważam, że twoja mama powinna wiedzieć, że jestem w ciąży – kiedy Louis nic nie powiedział, odważył się spojrzeć na jego profil – nic nie powiesz?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – oparł krótko szatyn, ucinając krotko dyskusję, która miała nadejść.

\- Ale ja chcę i jestem w ciąży, więc masz mnie słuchać i ze mną porozmawiać, ponieważ inaczej będę smutny i wtedy urodzę smutną, małą Elizabeth i będziemy cię o to obwiniać do końca naszych dni – powiedział buntowniczo Harry, wsiadając do samochodu.

\- Nie będę z tobą o tym teraz rozmawiał, jeżeli chcesz możesz mówić, ale nie mam zamiaru dyskutować o mojej matce. I tak, ucinam ten temat Harry, wybacz, ale doskonale wiesz, jak działa na mnie jej temat.

Harry nie odzywał się przez całą drogę do domu, może zachowywał się jak dziecko, ale jednak tym razem wydawało mu się, że jego mąż postanowił odegrać rolę mentalnego nastolatka i siedział naburmuszony, ignorując jego natarczywy wzrok. Ostatnie czego chciał to kłótnia z Louisem, ale ktoś musiał mu w końcu wyjaśnić, że nie można dłużej zachowywać się w ten sposób, szczególnie w stosunku do własnej matki. Kiedy znaleźli się w końcu w domu i Lou ukucnął, by pomóc zdjąć mu buty, które wydawały się kurczyć każdego głupiego dnia, od razu zauważył, że spojrzenie szatyna jest odległe i nieobecne. Westchnął cicho i przeczesał dłonią jego miękkie włosy. Ta cała sytuacja ich wykańczała, szczególnie Lou, który na każdą wzmiankę o Jay reagował złością i całkowitym wycofaniem.

\- Może zrobimy gorące kakao i pooglądamy jakiś nudny film, który widzieliśmy już sto razy? – zaproponował, chcąc pogodzić się jak najszybciej, chociaż wcale nie byli pokłóceni.  
\- Zaraz przygotuję – odparł szatyn podnosząc się i idąc w stronę małej kuchni – ale pooglądasz na razie sam, ja muszę uzupełnić kilka dokumentów ze szkoły – dodał, kiedy oczy Harry’ego nie mogły go już dostrzec.

\- Ale Louis, przecież jest przerwa świąteczna – zaprotestował, jednak wiedział, że nic tym nie wskóra, nie chodziło o żadne dokumenty, po prostu jego mąż chciał się od niego odizolować.

***

Ośmioletni Louis szedł za swoją mamą, obserwując ją uważnie, tak by nie stracić jej z oczu nawet na moment. Nie wyobrażał sobie zgubić się w tym wielkim sklepie, słyszał już kilka razy, jak rodzice jakiegoś dziecka byli wzywani przez głośniki, nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do takiej sytuacji.

Rozglądał się dookoła z zadowoleniem zauważając, że znaleźli się właśnie niedaleko regałów z zabawkami. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i widząc, że mama stoi cały czas w tym samym miejscu, przeglądając foremki do pierniczków postanowił zrobić tylko parę kroków do przodu, by zobaczyć co nowego pojawiło się w tym dziale. Westchnął z zachwytem na widok nowych modeli samochodów o których ostatnio rozmawiał z kolegami w szkole, dalej piętrzyły się poustawiane pluszowe misie i inne maskotki, to był raj dla dzieci. Nawet nie zorientował się, że robiąc krok za krokiem skręcił do następnej alejki, podziwiając sportowe stroje do piłki nożnej. Zastanawiał się, czy mama kupiła mu już jakiś prezent na urodziny i święta, miał tylko nadzieję, że w tym roku to nie będzie żadna nudna książka, albo niewygodny sweter. Chociaż raz pragnął dostać pod choinkę jakąś zabawkę, coś czym mógłby się bawić, albo pochwalić przed kolegami w szkole. Chciał dotrzeć do komiksów, gdy poczuł mocne szarpnięcie za prawe ramię. Obrócił się szybo i odetchnął z ulgą widząc tylko swoją mamę.

\- Mamo spójrz jakie…

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz Louis? Mam cię szukać po całym sklepie, bo tobie zachciało się oglądać jakieś zabaweczki? - zapytała głosem pełnym złości i Lou nie miał wątpliwości, że jego mama jest bardzo zła.

\- Ja chciałem tylko…

\- Nie, nie przerywaj mi – zbeształa go, a jej dłoń nadal ściskała jego drobne ramię – nie jesteś małym dzieckiem żeby uciekać mi i oglądać samochody i zabawki dla maluchów, nie życzę sobie takiego zachowania, ani teraz ani nigdy więcej. Mam nadzieję, że się zrozumieliśmy? – patrzyła na niego wyczekująco nim pokiwał szybko głową – świetnie, jesteś już duży Louis, czasy zabawy dawno minęły i teraz musisz skupić się na poważniejszych sprawach. Nigdy do niczego nie dojdziesz, jeżeli będziesz tylko cofał się zamiast iść do przodu, dotarło to do ciebie?

\- Tak mamo – przytaknął cichym głosem.

\- Takie zabawki są dla małych chłopców, a ty jesteś duży i tak powinieneś się zachowywać.

\- Dobrze mamo – zgodził się z nią i tego dnia nie odważył się spojrzeć w stronę półek z kolorowymi i błyszczącymi zabawkami.

***

To nie wydarzyło się nagle, po prostu każdego dnia zaczynał czuć się coraz gorzej. Na początku ból brzucha był niewielki, jak lekki ucisk, który nie zapowiadał niczego złego, ale co dzień jego samopoczucie spadało. Mimo wszystko nie powiedział o tym nikomu, nawet Louisowi, który zacząłby zamartwiać się zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Zostały tylko dwa tygodnie do świąt i nie miał zamiaru psuć tego czasu swoim marudzeniem.

Była sobota, co oznaczało, że Louis nie idzie dziś do pracy i nareszcie będą mogli upiec pierniczki. Planowali to już od tygodni, ale nigdy nie mieli dostatecznie dużo czasu, a Lou zabronił mu robienia czegokolwiek samodzielnie, tak jakby Harry był pięcioletnim dzieckiem. Zapowiadał się naprawdę przyjemny dzień i myślał, że nie może się stać nic co uczyniłoby go jeszcze lepszym, ale nagle rozdzwonił się telefon i okazało się, że jego mama i siostra wpadną w odwiedziny. Rodzinne pieczenie pierników, nie mógł prosić o nic więcej.

\- Harry naprawdę jesteś beztalenciem – stwierdziła Gemma, obserwując nieudolne starania młodszego, który próbował ozdobić piernika w kształcie choinki.

\- Świetnie, skup się lepiej na swojej pracy – oburknął obronnie, zerkając kątem oka na jej już gotowe pierniczki.

\- Lou radzi sobie o niebo lepiej – dodała po chwili Gemma, celowo drażniąc się z bratem, na którego takie słowa działały jak przysłowiowa płachta na byka.

\- Odczep się – Harry spojrzał na to co robi jego mąż i Gemms miała rację, Lou był mistrzem w ozdabianiu ciastek i pierników, te zrobione przez niego były zawsze najpiękniejsze i cieszyły oko, a te zrobione przez Harry’ego cóż były po prostu smaczne.

\- Nie przejmuj się Hazz – powiedział pocieszająco szatyn, pochylając się nad nim i łącząc ich usta na krótką chwilę – jesteś po prostu kreatywny, a Gemma tego nie rozumie – dał mu jeszcze małego buziaka nim odsunął się zupełnie.

\- Widzisz, po prostu tego nie rozumiesz – stwierdził zadowolony zielonooki, uśmiechając się do siostry, która tylko przewróciła oczami i mruknęła do Louisa, który zaśmiał się cicho i rozbawiony zerknął w jego stronę czułym wzrokiem.

\- Dobrze, to może Lou i Gemma dokończą tutaj ozdabianie i posprzątają, a ty pokażesz mi jak urządziliście pokój Beth? – zapytała Anne, wyciągając rękę do Harry’ego, który przytaknął i chwycił jej dłoń wychodząc z kuchni.

\- Pokój jest już całkowicie skończony, a baliśmy się że nie zdążymy do stycznia – powiedział, wpuszczając mamę do świeżo wyremontowanego dziecięcego pokoju – mam nadzieję, że się jej spodoba.

\- Jest piękny kochanie i wszystko zrobiliście zupełnie sami – Anne rozglądała się po przytulnym wnętrzu w którym chciało się po prostu zostać i spędzić trochę czasu.

\- Lou śmieje się ze mnie, że przecież Elizabeth i tak przez kilka lat nie będzie wstanie stwierdzić, czy to wszystko się jej podoba czy nie, ale lubię myśleć, że jednak będzie zadowolona bawiąc się tutaj, śpiąc i odpoczywając – wyznał, zawstydzony swoimi słowami nawet przed swoją mamą.

\- Jestem pewna, że będzie się jej podobać – stwierdziła z przekonaniem Anne – spójrz, macie tutaj wszystko o czym maleństwo mogłoby zamarzyć, jestem z was taka dumna Harry – podeszła do syna i objęła go delikatnie – do wszystkiego doszliście zupełnie sami, bez niczyjej pomocy, będziecie cudownymi rodzicami, a Beth będzie miała wspaniałe dzieciństwo – jej głos zadrżał, gdy mówiła wszystko co leżało jej na sercu – kochamy was – umieściła swoje wargi na jego czole, odsuwając się od niego po chwili, nie chcąc rozklejać się całkowicie.

\- My też was kochamy – zapewnił Harry, chwytając mamę za dłoń – obawiam się, że Lou kocha cię bardziej niż mnie, ale myślę, że jakoś to przeżyję – zażartował, pozwalając by Anne rozczochrała jego włosy.

\- Myślę, że Louis nikogo nie kocha mocniej od ciebie – zapewniła ze szczerością w głosie – Harry, powiedz mi, czy on powiedział w ogóle swojej matce o Beth? – zapytała i nagle atmosfera w pokoju zmieniła się diametralnie.

\- On jest taki uparty – westchnął Harry siadając ostrożnie na kanapie ustawionej pod oknem – nie jestem wstanie przepowiedzieć mu, by chociaż do niej zadzwonił. Nawet nie chce ze mną rozmawiać na jej temat, od razu staje się rozdrażniony i zły, a ja nie chcę się niepotrzebnie kłócić.

\- Nie wiem co mogło ich aż tak poróżnić, czy oni chociaż rozmawiają ze sobą w czasie świąt? – Anne usiadła obok niego ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Mamo Louis nie rozmawia z Jay od dnia naszego wesela. Nie wiem co się wtedy stało, ale oni zerwali kontakt całkowicie – skrzywił się, kiedy poczuł mocny skurcz w dole brzucha.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, nic mi nie jest – machnął dłonią, bagatelizując ból – może mogłabyś kiedyś porozmawiać z Lou, wydaje mi się, że jeżeli kogoś posłucha, to tylko ciebie – poprosił z nadzieją w głosie, wpatrując się wyczekującą w matkę.

\- Mogę spróbować, ale jeżeli tobie się nie udało, to nie liczyłabym na to, że ja zdziałam coś w tej sytuacji, ale spróbuję – obiecała głaszcząc go po dłoni – a ty nie denerwuj się zbyt mocno tą całą sytuacją zrozumiano? Masz odpoczywać i się oszczędzać.

\- Tak, tak wiem. Całymi dniami tylko leżę i odpoczywam, wiedziałaś, jak bardzo to może być męczące? – uniósł brwi rozśmieszając mamę, która pokręciła tylko głową i nie skomentowała tego marudzenia – może zejdziemy już i sprawdzimy, czy tych dwoje już skończyło zachwycać się nad swoimi dziełami sztuki? Muszę odegrać się za to wyśmiewanie mojej pracy.

\- Mamo, Harry wracacie już do nas? Zaparzyliśmy herbatę i Gemma mówi, że Niall niedługo powinien wpaść – usłyszeli głos Louisa nawołującego ich z salonu.

\- Widzisz, mówiłem ci, najpierw mamo, później Harry – Styles westchnął z udawanym zmęczeniem – wychowałem całkowitego mamisynka.

***

Louis przyglądał się rodzinie Styles z nieskrywaną czułością. Nigdy nie ukrywał tego, że czuje się jak jeden z nich. Od samego początku, gdy spotkał Anne wiedział już, dlaczego zakochał się w Harrym. Ta kobieta miała w sobie tak wielkie pokłady miłości i dobroci, nikt nie był tak życzliwy i ciepły jak ona, nie lubił określać ludzi takim słowem, jak dobry czy zły, ale jeżeli coś opisywało Anne to właśnie dobroć, nikt nie miał jej w sobie więcej niż ona. Był pewien, że Elizabeth będzie miała najlepszą babcię pod słońcem i nie mógł być bardziej wdzięczny za posiadanie Harry’ego i Anne obok siebie.

\- A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Niall? – Harry spojrzał na swoją siostrę, która odstawiła filiżankę na stolik zanim postanowiła mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Pojechał na zakupy.

\- Niall? Na zakupy? – Lou wtrącił się ze śmiechem, ponieważ znał swojego kumpla od lat i on raczej nie przepadał za zakupami.

\- Dokładnie tak i nie bądź taki zdziwiony – wytknęła mu blondynka, starając się ukryć swój uśmiech.

\- Zrobiłyśmy mu małą listę i poprosiłyśmy, by kupił dla nas kilka rzeczy w międzyczasie – wyjaśniła spokojnie Anne.

\- Biedny Ni, ta lista na pewno nie była krótka – westchnął cierpiętniczo Louis, myśląc o Irlandczyku, który pewnie nie mógł odnaleźć się w centrum handlowym i gubił się mając za przewodniczkę tylko długaśną rozpiskę stworzoną przez te dwie kobiety. Całkowicie mu nie zazdrościł.

\- Mamo, czy Niall dalej udaje, że nie dzieli pokoju z Gemmą? – zapytał bardzo subtelnie Harry, śmiejąc się szaleńczo już podczas zadawania pytania.  
\- Coś ty powiedział? – prychnęła oburzona Gemma, przesuwając się na kanapie tak, by widzieć zarumienioną od śmiechu twarz brata.

\- To co słyszałaś, czy nadal utrzymujecie, że ty i twój super narzeczony nie śpicie w jednym łóżku?

\- Bardzo śmieszne, serio Styles jesteś mistrzem dowcipu. To, że ty wziąłeś ślub tak szybko i uciekłeś z domu, nie pozwala ci na naśmiewanie się ze swojej siostry, która jest dużo dojrzalsza od ciebie – powiedziała wyniośle dziewczyna, sztyletując młodszego brata spojrzeniem.

\- Ojejku nie unoś się tak od razu, po prostu to jest śmieszne, że Niall nadal ma w domu tak zwany swój pokój, jeżeli i tak dzielicie sypialnię i mama zdaje sobie z tego doskonale sprawę – odparł Harry, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Louisa, który ze względu na szacunek do Nialla, starał się nie włączać w dyskusję rodzeństwa.  
\- Och spieprzaj Styles – prychnęła Gemma.

\- Przestańcie się kłócić – upomniała ich Anne – zachowujecie się jak małe dzieci. Chyba wszyscy wiemy, że utrzymujemy tą szopkę z dodatkowym pokojem tylko dla spokoju ducha Nialla, który chyba uważa, że wyrzucę go z domu i nie przyjmę do naszej rodziny, jeżeli dowiem się, że sypia z Gemmą przed ślubem.

\- O mój Boże – jęknęła blondynka – mamo nie powiedziałeś tego głośno prawda?

\- Czego nie powiedziała Anne? – zapytał roześmiany głos – cześć wszystkim.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę drzwi, gdzie stał niczego nie świadomy Niall. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się do nich radośnie, patrząc na każdego z nich. I cóż chyba nikt nie mógł ich winić, że nagle równocześnie wybuchli głośnym śmiechem, ignorując na moment zdezorientowanego blondyna, który przyglądał się im myśląc pewnie, że wszyscy Stylesowie zwariowali.

***

To były ich drugie święta, które obchodzili jako małżeństwo. Tak jak co roku spędzali je razem z rodziną Harry’ego. To było coś tak oczywistego, nie musieli nawet na ten temat dyskutować. Atmosfera domu rodzinnego, ciepło wydobywające się z kominka, Harry śpiewający jakąś świąteczną piosenkę razem ze swoją mamą, nieudolne próby rozplątania lampek, które doprowadzały jego i Gemmę do małej furii, ubieranie choinki, która nigdy nie wyglądała idealnie, ale później z pomocą przychodził im Robin i nagle jak za machnięciem magicznej różdżki wszystko prezentowało się nadzwyczaj dobrze.

Co roku czuł na sobie spojrzenie Harry’ego, dobrze wiedział o co mu chodzi, ale nie miał zamiaru nic z tym zrobić, nie mógł nic zrobić. Decyzja została podjęta i nie było od niej odwrotu. Harry chciał, by zadzwonił do mamy, by z nią porozmawiał, złożył jej życzenia, ale nie chciał tego, nie potrafił się przemóc i wykonać tego pozornie prostego gestu. Rok temu wysłał jej świąteczną kartkę, napisał kilka słów od siebie i wrzucił ją do skrzynki licząc, że może to będzie pierwszy krok ku dobremu, ku zgodzie, ale pomylił się. W zamian nie dostał zupełnie nic, ten mały przejaw życzliwości nie został w żaden sposób zauważony, nie żeby liczył na jakiś odzew. Znał swoją mamę wystarczająco długo.

I to bolało go bardziej niż mógłby przyznać. Nie chciał pokazywać tej zranionej części siebie nikomu, nawet, a może szczególnie Harry’emu, który miał dobre serce i wierzył w wielkoduszność i dobroć innych ludzi. Kochał rodzinę loczka, ale czasami nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego on sam nie ma tak cudownych bliskich. Dlaczego jego mama nie mogła okazać się taką osobą, jak Anne? Kiedy zaczynał porównywać Anne i swoją matkę, popadał w stan całkowitego przybicia i melancholii. Dlatego unikał tego jak ognia, ale czasami w dni takie jak te, kiedy pragnęło się tylko rodzinnego ciepła, nie potrafił nie myśleć, jak te dwie kobiety różniły się od siebie. Jedna z nich była idealną wersją matki, tą która kochała zawsze i mimo wszystko, wspierała każde ze swoich dzieci, była obok, by pomóc, ale nigdy nie narzucała się. Anne dałaby swoim dzieciom wszystko, ale wiedziała, że posiadanie wszystkiego nie uczyni ich szczęśliwymi ludźmi. Wychowała kochających, uczciwych, rodzinnych młodych ludzi i chwała jej za to. Jay była jej przeciwieństwem, pełna chłodu i dystansu, wiecznie wymagająca więcej i więcej, nie potrafiąca docenić drobiazgów. Z czasem z matki oschłej i pełnej oczekiwań, stała się nadopiekuńcza i przytłaczająca. W Harrym wyczuwała tylko zagrożenie, nie widziała w nim niczego dobrego, za to jego wady potrafiła wymieniać godzinami i pewnie nie miała pojęcia, że to ona sama zerwała więź matki i syna, to jej nienawiść do Stylesa dała Lou siłę, by nareszcie uwolnić się z jej tłamszących sideł. Jeżeli mógł jej za coś podziękować, to właśnie za uświadomienie, że czasami zmuszenie człowieka do dokonania wyboru, zepchnięcie go na samą krawędź sprawia, że staje się on zupełnie wolny.

***

Siedział na dywanie przeglądając prezenty, które kupili dla najbliższej rodziny i przyjaciół. Uśmiechnął się obracając w dłoniach kubek z zabawnym rysunkiem pana i pani pingwin. Pamiętał jak kilka miesięcy temu, podczas spaceru natrafili na malutki sklepik z przeróżnymi kubkami i filiżankami. Kiedy tylko zauważyli ten kubek postanowili kupić dwa takie same i sprezentować je Gemmie i Niallowi. Może nie było to najoryginalniejszy podarunek, ale ten zakup dał im dużo zabawy i radości. Był ciekawy, jakie miny będą mieli narzeczeni, kiedy odpakują swój prezent.

\- Myślisz, że Liamowi spodoba się prezent? – zapytał Harry ze swoje miejsca na fotelu, owijając czerwoną kokardą prezent dla mamy.

\- Nie wiem, ale ostatnio wspominał, że odnowiła mu się nastoletnia miłość do Robbi’ego, więc ta płyta powinna przypaść mu do gustu, a jeśli nie, to wiesz jaki jest Liam, nie da po sobie poznać, że jest niezadowolony.

\- Pewnie masz rację, ale przesłuchałem tą płytę i ona nie jest zbyt dobra, porównując ją do poprzednich – stwierdził zmartwiony zielonooki, przejmując się taką głupotą bardziej niż powinien.

\- To już kwestia gustu, zobaczysz Liam będzie zadowolony – zapewnił Lou, z zadowoleniem odkładając ostatni zapakowany prezent na stolik – i gotowe, całkiem szybko się z tym uwinęliśmy.

\- Jak zawsze – zgodził się z nim Harry, uśmiechając się, jednak wyszło to bardzo mało wiarygodnie.

\- Zgrana z nas drużyna – Lou podniósł się i rozmasował obolałe kolana, przeciągając się powoli.

\- Louis musimy porozmawiać – Harry patrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem, a jego głos nie zapowiadał miłej rozmowy.

\- Co się stało? – usiadł naprzeciwko niego, nieświadomie tworząc między nimi barierę – i dlaczego wydaje mi się, że będę niezadowolony z tematu tej dyskusji?

\- Louis, wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham, nigdy nie chciałbym sprawić ci przykrości, albo bólu, ale to męczy mnie coraz bardziej i po prostu muszę z kimś o tym porozmawiać, a zawsze kiedy coś się działo mogłem podzielić się tym z tobą, więc przepraszam, jeżeli to cię zdenerwuje – powiedział pospiesznie Harry, wyraźnie niepewny tego jak zareaguje szatyn.

\- Kochanie zaczynasz mnie przerażać – powiedział powoli Louis, obserwując ostrożnie swojego męża, który oddychał drżąco i wydawał się kłębkiem nerwów.

\- Louis chodzi o twoją mamę – wyznał pospiesznie.

\- To zawsze chodzi o nią, powinienem już do tego przywyknąć prawda? – zapytał ze złością Lou, wstając gwałtownie z fotela, teraz wyraźnie górując nad brunetem, który spojrzał na niego z lękiem.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, wiem, że między wami nie jest dobrze, nawet nie rozmawiacie, ale idą święta, niedługo urodzi się Elizabeth i uważam, że Jay mimo wszystko powinna wiedzieć o tym, że będzie miała pierwszą wnuczkę, że zostanie babcią. Rozumiem twoją złość i żal, zawsze jestem po twojej stronie, ale to musi się skończyć, ta wasza wojna nie wiadomo o co.

\- Przestań Harry – widział jak zielonooki wzdrygnął się słysząc ton jego głosu, ale w tym momencie to go nie obchodziło – nie masz pojęcia o czym w ogóle mówisz, więc skończmy ten temat raz na zawsze i nie wracajmy do niego więcej.

\- Nie! – krzyknął Harry, podnosząc głos chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd byli małżeństwem – zawsze kończymy ten temat, nie tym razem Louis rozumiesz? Ciągle traktujesz mnie jak dziecko, któremu nic nie można powiedzieć, mam tego dość. Porozmawiamy w tym momencie, czy ci się to podoba czy nie.

\- Jezu Harry – jęknął wplątując dłonie we włosy, szarpiąc za nie nerwowo – nie znasz mojej matki, nie masz pojęcia, co ona mówiła, co robiła, i jeszcze teraz chcesz pokłócić się właśnie przez nią.

\- Oczywiście, że jej nie znam, bo nigdy nie miałem okazji, by chociaż normalnie z nią porozmawiać.

\- I co uważasz, że to moja wina? – prychnął wściekły Lou, robiąc krok w stronę zielonookiego, który nadal siedział na fotelu i starał się nie robić żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.  
\- Kogoś na pewno – warknął Harry, obejmując ochronnie brzuch.

\- Świetnie, może to i moja wina, ale dokonałem wyboru i nigdy tego nie żałowałem, jestem z niego zadowolony, więc przestań teraz wszystko psuć. Uwierz mi, nie warto, nie dla niej.

\- Jakiego wyboru? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz Louis? – zapytał zdezorientowany Styles, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, którego kochał najmocniej na świecie – o niczym mi nie mówisz Lou.

\- Nie ważne, nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać, a teraz odpuść sobie, ja i moja matka to temat skończony, zaakceptuj to i daj mi spokój – powiedział już spokojnym głosem, kierując się w stronę drzwi, po drodze chwytając ciepłą kurtkę.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz?

\- Wychodzę.

\- Nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić, co jeżeli zacznę rodzić? Nie wychodź Louis – poprosił Harry, nawet nie ukrywając strachu w swoim głosie.

\- Wtedy do mnie zadzwonisz, idź się położyć i trochę odpocząć.

\- Louis…

Siedział w pustym mieszkaniu, wpatrując się w stosik zapakowanych prezentów. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zaledwie pół godziny temu spędzali razem cudowny czas, a teraz Lou wyszedł i po prostu go zostawił, tak jakby Harry nic nie znaczył, jakby nie nosił ich dziecka pod sercem. Nie miał pojęcia, co zaszło między Louisem, a jego matką, ale to musiało być coś więcej niż zwykła rodzinna sprzeczka. A po głowie chodziło mu ciągle jedno przypadkowe słowo wybór.

***

Harry siedział na łóżku w swojej sypialni i wpatrywał się w Louisa siedzącego na parapecie, machającego stopami to w przód, to w tył. Obserwował go przez chwilę zastanawiając się, jak to będzie nie widywać się z nim, usunąć z pamięci jego delikatny uśmiech w chwilach, kiedy powstrzymywał śmiech, zapomnieć o jego urodzinach, przyzwyczajeniach. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to będzie koszmarnie trudne, może nawet nie do wykonania, ale będzie musiał sobie z tym poradzić.

Nie mógł być egoistą, nie jeżeli chodziło o rodzinę Louisa, o jego mamę. Nie wiedział co zrobiłby gdyby chodziło o jego mamę, czy potrafiłby odciąć się od niej tylko po to, żeby być razem z Lou. Pewnie to byłoby okropnie trudne, ale przecież miał jeszcze Gemms, ich mama nigdy nie zostałaby sama, ale Jay miała tylko Louisa, nikogo więcej. Jak mógł odebrać jej jedyne dziecko? Miał to zrobić w imię czego, wielkiej miłości? Nie był aż tak okrutny, i nie wyobrażał sobie, jak cierpiałaby matka gdyby musiała żyć bez swojego ukochanego syna. Zerknął jeszcze raz na niczego nieświadomego szatyna, i wiedział, że podjął dobrą decyzję.

\- Lou, musimy porozmawiać – zaczął, chcąc zwrócić uwagę Tomlinsona.

\- Pewnie, o czym? – straszy odłożył książkę, którą przeglądał i popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Ostatnio myślałem sobie trochę o nas – naprawdę nie wiedział, jak to powiedzieć, ale był do tego zmuszony – i doszedłem do pewnych wniosków.

\- Tak? Jakich? – ton Louisa był lekki, chłopak był rozbawiony i uśmiechał się do niego tak miło, jakby nie wiedział, że za chwilę jego serce zostanie złamane.

\- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy się rozstać – powiedział to jak najszybciej potrafił i wbił wzrok w kremowy dywan, unikając spojrzenia Louisa, który zamilkł. Po chwili Harry usłyszał cichy odgłos kroków i nim się zorientował materac ugiął się i Lou siedział naprzeciwko niego, unosząc jego brodę dwoma palcami.

\- Możesz to powtórzyć, patrząc mi w oczy? – zapytał szatyn, posyłając mu smutny uśmiech, który ostatecznie dobił Harry’ego, który powstrzymywał się przed rzuceniem się w objęcia ukochanego.

\- Powinniśmy się rozstać.

\- Skąd ten pomysł? – dopytywał spokojnie szatyn, uparcie wpatrując się w zielonookiego.

\- Tak będzie lepiej.

\- Dla kogo?

\- Dla nas – teraz kłamał i wiedział, że robi to nieudolnie, zdawał też sobie sprawę, że Louis o tym wie.

\- Mhm, a tak naprawdę? – poczuł jak starszy powoli głaszcze jego policzki, przesuwając dłonie na jego kark i ramiona, kreśląc palcami jakieś uspokajające wzorki na jego skórze.

\- Louis, dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi, nie mogę odebrać cię matce. Jakim byłbym wtedy człowiekiem? – desperacja pobrzmiewająca w jego głosie, była przerażająca. Jakby chciał zrobić krok w przód, usilnie cofając się.

\- Nikomu mnie nie odbierasz i wybij to sobie z głowy dobrze? – Lou chwycił jego twarz i zmusił go do spojrzenia prosto w jego pochmurne oczy – zrozumiałeś to Hazz?

\- Chłopcy – pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło Harry’ego, wyrwało go z ich prywatnej bańki stworzonej z miłości i smutku, wypełnionej żalem i radością, utrzymującej się dzięki rozczarowywaniu innych i uszczęśliwianiu siebie – kolacja na stole – Anne wetknęła głowę do pokoju, uśmiechając się do nich ciepło – chodźcie zanim wystygnie.

\- Już idziemy – Lou odsunął się od Harry’ego i mrugnął do niego z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

\- A co stało się mojemu synowi, że siedzi tam jak zamrożony? – zapytała kobieta zerkając na Louisa, który szedł obok niej.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, chyba zbyt dużo ostatnio myśli, a to chyba mu szkodzi – zażartował, rozśmieszając Anne, która nie pytała już o nic więcej.

Obejrzał się za siebie widząc, że Harry powoli drepcze za nimi z zamyśloną miną, nie mógł uwierzyć, że loczek chciał zerwać z nim dla jego matki. Nie zasługiwał na Harry’ego Stylesa, na jego dobroć i miłość, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu odejść, nie z powodu kogoś takiego jak jego matka, osoby dla której liczyła się tylko ona sama i jej szczęście.

***

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie rozmawia z Harrym od prawie tygodnia. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek pokłócili się i mieli ciche dni aż tak długo. Wiedział, że to jego wina, uniósł się zupełnie niepotrzebnie, zostawił męża i po prostu sobie wyszedł. Mijali się w milczeniu, i naprawdę nie wiedział co ma z tym zrobić, zwykłe przepraszam było niewystarczające, by Harry mógł wybaczyć mu od tak, ale to nie mogło dłużej trwać. Za tydzień rozpoczynały się święta i nie wyobrażał sobie, by mieli spędzić je w ten sposób, pokłóceni, rozdrażnieni, trwający obok siebie.

Postanowił zrobić coś teraz, nie mógł uciekać od odpowiedzialności, a tak naprawdę nigdy nie będzie dobrego czasu, właściwej chwili, by odezwać się do Harry’ego i przeprosić. Wyszedł z kuchni i kierując się dźwiękami dobiegającymi z salonu, skierował tam swoje kroki. Zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał na bruneta, który nie zauważył jego obecności zaabsorbowany jakimś muzycznym programem. Marszczył swój nos w niezadowoleniu, mrucząc coś cicho i Louis nie chciał niczego innego jak usiąść obok niego, przytulić go do siebie i mówić mu jak bardzo jest w nim zakochany. Odchrząknął cicho, a głowa Harry’ego obróciła się szybko w jego stronę.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał cicho, podchodząc bliżej młodszego, który przesunął się, robiąc mu trochę miejsca na kanapie.

\- Zawsze możemy porozmawiać – odparł spokojnie Harry – ale myślałem, że jesteś na mnie zły, więc tego nie proponowałem.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być na ciebie zły? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? – usiadł obok męża i spojrzał na niego z nieskrywanym szokiem – spodziewałem się, że to ty będziesz zły, byłem o tym przekonany.

\- Nie byłem na ciebie zły, nie miałem powodu do złości, było mi może trochę przykro, ale nie złościłem się – wyjaśnił Harry, chwytając dłoń Louisa, splatając mocno ich palce – tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też, wariowałem na samą myśl, że nie mogę z tobą porozmawiać, przytulić cię, to były tortury – przyznał szczerym głosem, odgarniając coraz dłuższe włosy z twarzy Stylesa.

\- Naprawdę? – Harry nie powinien być tak zaskoczony, to zabolało Louisa, ponieważ jego troska i tęsknota powinny być czyś oczywistym.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jezu Hazz, nie wątp we mnie – słyszał desperacje w swoim głosie i był świadom, że Harry też ją słyszy, ale nie przejmował się tym – przepraszam za to co zrobiłem, nie chciałem cię tak zostawić i uciec, nic mnie nie tłumaczy, ale naprawdę teraz tego żałuję.

\- Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naciskałem – powiedział zawstydzony Harry – zachowywałem się jak jakaś niezrównoważona psychicznie żona prawda? – dodał poczym zachichotał cicho – chciałem dobrze.

\- Wiem, że chciałeś, ale czy możemy odłożyć temat mojej matki do czasu po świętach? – poprosił Louis, obiecując sobie, że może po świętach zmobilizuje się i zadzwoni do niej, nie będzie prowadził z nią przyjacielskiej pogawędki, ale powie jej, że niedługo zostanie babcią, a co ona zrobi z tą informacją, to już jej sprawa.

\- Dobrze, po świętach brzmi nieźle – zgodził się młodszy mężczyzna i przytulił się do szatyna, zaskakując go tym całkowicie – te ciche dni były koszmarne, chciałem odezwać się do ciebie tyle razy, ale bałem się, że to tylko pogorszy sytuację.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, wtulając twarz we włosy Harry’ego, zaciągając się tak dobrze sobie znanym zapachem – przepraszam.

\- Nie ma sprawy, ale nie kłóćmy się tak już nigdy więcej – zielonooki oparł się wygodniej o Louisa i spojrzał w stronę ekranu, gdzie jakaś blondynka starała wyśpiewać sobie wielką sławę – przez ciebie nie zobaczyłem kogo Adam Levine zabrał do swojej drużyny – powiedział z wyrzutem i nadąsaną miną – jesteś najgorszy.

\- Przecież to są powtórki, oglądaliśmy już ten program – zauważył rozsądnie Louis, ale po chwili pożałował tej uwagi, kiedy poczuł łokieć męża wbijający mu się prosto w żebra – przepraszam?

\- Co z tego, nadal mam prawo przeżywać i emocjonować się tak jakbym oglądał go po raz pierwszy – mruknął obrażony Harry, ale Lou wiedział, że teraz jest tak jak dawniej, a dąsający się mężczyzna, wtulający się w niego z ufnością wcale nie ma mu za złe tego co wydarzyło się między nimi kilka dni temu.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Nie mów tego co oczywiste, powiedz mi lepiej, kogo wybrał Adam Levine – mruknął rozbawiony Harry, ale po chwili, gdy Louis nadal milczał, obrócił głowę i musnął jego usta swoimi – ja ciebie też.

***

Harry miał zamiar dotrzymać obietnicy i nie poruszać tematu Jay przed świętami. Sam nie chciał psuć atmosfery i świątecznego nastroju, więc odsunął od siebie myśl o matce Louisa i cieszył się nadchodzącymi dniami. Niestety los postanowił wystawić go na próbę.

Louis brał prysznic, gdy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Już dawno temu postanowili, że będą odbierać swoje telefony bez żadnego skrępowania, nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic, więc to była dla nich zupełnie zwyczajna sprawa. Zerknął na wyświetlacz spodziewając się swojej mamy, Nialla albo Liama, ale rząd cyferek nic mu nie mówił. Zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się czy odebrać, ale nim zdążył podjąć jakąś decyzję melodia ucichła, chciał odłożyć telefon na stolik, gdy rozdzwonił się po raz kolejny. Otworzył drzwi do łazienki, nie wiedząc, kto może dobijać się do Louisa o tak później porze.

\- Lou, dzwoni twój telefon.

\- Możesz odebrać? – zapytał szatyn, a jego głowa wyłoniła się na chwilę spod prysznica.

\- Jasne – uśmiechnął się wychodząc z łazienki – tak słucham? Louis nie może w tej chwili rozmawiać, przy telefonie Harry, jego mąż – słuchał uważnie co do powiedzenia ma osoba, która chciała rozmawiać z Louisem i uśmiech powoli znikał z jego twarzy. Usiadł na łóżku w ich sypialni i przytaknął zapominając, że osoba z którą rozmawia nie może go zobaczyć – tak, tak oczywiście, przekaże Louisowi. Na pewno do pani oddzwoni – obiecał nim kobieta zdążyła się rozłączyć.

Siedział, nie wiedząc jak powiedzieć Louisowi to co miał musiał mu wyznać. Obiecał, że nie poruszy tego tematu, ale teraz nie miał wyboru. Życie postanowiło zmusić ich do działania już teraz i Lou miał otrzymać za chwilę wiadomość, która mogła dużo zmienić, o ile nie wszystko co wydawało im się do tej pory poukładane.  
Louis wyszedł z łazienki przepasany białym ręcznikiem i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który nadal ściskał w dłoniach telefon i był bledszy niż zazwyczaj.

\- Kto dzwonił? – zapytał lekko, zaczynając się ubierać, ale brak reakcji ze strony bruneta sprawił, że obrócił się w jego stronę – hej Hazz, co się stało?

\- Dzwoniła twoja ciotka – powiedział powoli młodszy, starannie dobierając słowa.

\- Kto? Moja ciotka? Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak, kuzynka twojej mamy, Isabel.

\- Skąd miała mój numer? – usiadł obok Harry’ego, który obrócił się szybko w jego stronę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale kazała ci coś przekazać.

\- Co takiego?

\- Twoja mama… Lou, twoja mama jest w szpitalu. Nie chciała mi powiedzieć co jej dolega, ale powiedziała, że powinieneś do niej jechać, bo to może być ostatni moment na rozmowę – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, obserwując reakcję Louisa, zamarł widząc całkowity brak emocji, nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie tego, nie maski obojętności i chłodu – Lou?

\- Miło z jej strony, że zadzwoniła – stwierdził szatyn, wstając i wracając do ubierania.

\- Louis, co mamy zamiar zrobić? – zastanawiał się, czy już powinien zacząć się przebierać, bo przecież nie wypada jechać do szpitala w wielgaśnym, rozciągniętym swetrze.

\- My? Nic – odparł krótko Louis, przeczesując dłonią sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy.

\- Dobrze, a ty?

\- Też nic.

\- Słucham? Co masz na myśli, mówiąc nic? – powoli zaczynało się w nim gotować, nie chciał się z nim pokłócić, dopiero co pogodzili się i obiecali sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zachowają się w ten sposób, ale nie mógł tego tak zostawić.

\- Mówiąc nic, mam na myśli nic – wyjaśnił szatyn, zakładając okulary na nos, skupiając się na szukaniu czegoś w swojej torbie – o są – powiedział z satysfakcją, gdy odnalazł jakieś dokumenty których szukał.

\- Louis, rozmawiam z tobą.

\- Harry, dotarła do mnie ta informacja, moja mama jest w szpitalu, przyjąłem to, ale nie mam zamiaru nic z tym robić.

\- Twoja mama umiera, dotarło to do ciebie? Jak możesz się tak zachowywać? Nie chcesz z nią porozmawiać, pogodzić się, wyjaśnić sobie wszystko? – mówił podniesionym głosem, nawet wtedy, gdy mocny skurcz przeszył jego ciało i mimowolnie skrzywił się z bólu.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram Harry, i wydawało mi się, że obiecałeś nie poruszać jej tematu do świąt.

\- Świetnie Louis, tylko, że po świętach ten temat może już w ogóle nie istnieć. Rób sobie co chcesz, ale ja mam zamiar w najbliższych dniach odwiedzić twoją mamę, czy to ci się podoba czy nie – z tymi słowami wymaszerował z pokoju, nie odwracając się, nie mógł patrzeć w tej chwili na Louisa, nie rozumiał go nawet, jeżeli kochał go całym swoim sercem.

***

Przebrał się w swoje stare ubrania, odwieszając garnitur i koszulę. To była ostatnia przymiarka przed jutrzejszym wielkim dniem i wprost nie mógł się doczekać tej chwili, kiedy nareszcie on i Harry staną się małżeństwem.

Westchnął głośno przeciągając się i podszedł do okna, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Zapowiadała się naprawdę okropna pogoda, ale postanowili już dawno, że nie będą się tym przejmować, przecież to tyko drobiazg, i tak nie zaplanowali wesela na świeżym powietrzu. Był ciekawy, jak Harry czuje się na dzień przed ślubem, on sam był radośnie podekscytowany, ale też nerwowy. Miał wrażenie, że nie może usiedzieć w miejscu, w niczym nie pomagał też fakt, że dookoła panowała grobowa cisza i atmosfera daleka była od szczęśliwej i przyjemnej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten ślub nie uszczęśliwia jego matki, wręcz przeciwnie, już dawno zauważył, że ona nie aprobuje jego życiowych wyborów, jednak byłoby miło, gdyby chociaż w tym czasie była dla niego wsparciem.

Wyszedł z pokoju i od razu natknął się na osobę o której myślał chwilę temu. Spojrzał na swoją matkę i postarał się o mały uśmiech na twarzy. Nie chciał się z nią kłócić, nie teraz dzień przed ślubem. Nie zgadzali się w tak wielu sprawach, ostatni czas składał się tylko z ich sporów, które z dnia na dzień przybierały na sile, ale dziś nie miał ochoty i nastroju na toczenie kolejnych bitew. Był pewny, że mogą przetrwać ten dzień w spokoju i harmonii, przecież kiedyś żyli w zgodzie, nie kłócili się tak często. Kiedyś… czyli przed pojawieniem się Harry’ego.

\- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać – zaczęła jego mama, wymijając go i wchodząc do pokoju, który przed chwilą opuścił. Obserwował ją ostrożnie, nie wiedząc czego może się po niej spodziewać, gdy opuszkami palców przesuwała po delikatnym materiale ciemnego garnituru – zostało nam niewiele czasu, muszę zrobić to teraz nim będzie za późno.  
\- Mamo, nie wiem o czym mówisz – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej niej. Mógł się tylko domyślać, że z tej rozmowy nie wyniknie nic dobrego. 

\- Louis jutro masz zamiar wyjść za mąż i dobrze wiesz, co o tym wszystkim sądzę, ale chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z konsekwencji swojej decyzji. Wydaje ci się, że poślubienie tego… młodego mężczyzny w zasadzie chłopca, uczyni cie szczęśliwym. Sądzisz, że on cie uszczęśliwi, ale nie widzisz tego co oczywiste, że on nie jest ciebie wart, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, bardziej wartościowego, a nie na jakiegoś dzieciaka, dla którego jesteś tylko chwilową zachcianką – kontynuowała, nie zwracając uwagi na ból malujący się na twarzy Louisa – możesz jeszcze się wycofać i nie popełniać największego błędu w swoim życiu, przecież nikt nie będzie miał ci tego za złe, każdy zrozumie dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Możesz być kimś wyjątkowym Louis, a on będzie tylko kulą u nogi, będzie cię tylko powstrzymywał, niczego nie osiągniesz będąc z nim.

\- Mamo przestań – poprosił cicho, nie mogąc wyksztusić nic więcej, wpatrywał się w kobietę, która go urodziła i wychowała, ale wydawało mu się, że patrzy na kogoś zupełnie obcego, nieznanego.

\- Louis musi to w końcu do ciebie dotrzeć – powiedziała twardo, a w jej spojrzeniu nie było nawet krzty ciepła – on nie pasuje do naszej rodziny, wiedziałam o tym od początku, ale ty udawałeś, że tego nie widzisz.

\- Mamo…

\- Nie Louis, nie chcę słuchać jak go bronisz, on na to nie zasługuje. Skończ w końcu z tym, nie tak cię wychowałam – zganiał go tak jakby miała przed sobą małego chłopca.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz mnie wspierać i cieszyć się moim szczęściem? Dlaczego musisz oczerniać osobę, którą kocham tak mocno? – zapytał, chociaż znał odpowiedź, nie musiał słyszeć tego co powie – Boże, dlaczego nie możesz być jak Anne, która kocha nas i wspiera na każdym kroku? Mówisz, że chcesz mojego szczęścia, a wygadujesz takie rzeczy!  
\- Anne jest głupia i zaślepiona urokiem swojego synka. Nie zauważa żadnych jego wad, twoich zresztą też – powiedziała z pogardą.

\- Słucham? – nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć, znał swoją matkę, wiedział jak bezpretensjonalna i okrutna potrafi być, ale nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego – jak możesz obrażać kobietę, która przyjęła mnie do swojej rodziny, która traktuje mnie jak drugiego syna? Co się z tobą dzieje mamo?

\- Ze mną? Louis co się stało z tobą? Nie poznaję własnego syna, poświęciłam się dla ciebie, straciłam całą swoją młodość na zajmowanie się tobą, chociaż byłeś nieznośnym dzieciakiem, którego nikt inny by nie chciał, a ty tak mi się odpłacasz? Nie okazujesz żadnej wdzięczności, jesteś rozpuszczony, chociaż wychowywałam cię twardą ręką. Wstyd mi za kogoś takiego.

\- A kto kazał ci się poświęcać? No kto? Ja na pewno tego od ciebie nie chciałem! - wykrzyczał jej to prosto w twarz, mając już gdzieś to, kto ich usłyszy. Zbyt wiele razy musiał tego wysłuchiwać – cieszę się, że już jutro poślubię Harry’ego i nareszcie będę mówić do Anne mamo, bo to ona dała mi więcej miłości i troski niż ty przez te wszystkie lata! Powiedziałaś, że mogę stać się kimś wyjątkowym, jesteś w błędzie wiesz? Ja już jestem wyjątkowy i Harry w końcu mi to uświadomił, za to ty ciągle potrafiłaś tylko wymagać i oczekiwać, nie dając nic w zamian. Nie wychowywałaś mnie tylko tresowałaś, jak swoje małe zwierzątko. To koniec rozumiesz, koniec, a ty nie możesz znieść, że zrywam się w końcu z twojej krótkiej smyczy – zauważył, jak grymas przechodzi przez jej twarz – och tu cię boli prawda? Nie będę już tylko twój tak? Jak mi przykro – sarknął, przewracając oczami.

\- Louis uspokój się w tej chwili i nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz – zbeształa go po raz kolejny – właśnie o tym mówiłam, spójrz co on z tobą zrobił. Kim się teraz stałeś Lou? Podoba ci się to jaką osobą jesteś?

\- Skończmy już tę rozmowę dobrze? – zapytał cicho, odwracając się do niej plecami.

\- Louis nie możesz wziąć tego ślubu – spróbowała po raz kolejny, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku.

\- Mamo zrozum to w końcu, nic co powiesz dziś, nie sprawi, że jutro zostawię Harry’ego.

\- Dobrze, więc nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Nie chciałam tego robić, ale zmusiłeś mnie – obrócił się szybko, nie wiedząc, co tym razem ma zamiar zrobić jego rodzicielka – Louis w tej chwili musisz wybrać, albo on albo ja.

\- Słucham? – nie tego się spodziewał, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że osoba, która powinna być mu najbliższa postanowi zrobić coś takiego.

\- Masz wybór, albo ten twój Harry, albo ja, osoba, która zrobiłaby dla ciebie wszystko – uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie widząc jego zmieszanie – gdzie idziesz? – zapytała szybko, gdy wyminął ją i wyszedł na korytarz, zbiegając po schodach w dół – Louis?

\- Co? – warknął, ale w jego głosie brakowało złości, która nadałaby mu siły.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – powtórzyła pytanie, wyraźnie akcentując każde słow.

\- Tam gdzie są ludzie, którzy mnie chcą – pośpiesznie narzucił na siebie bluzę Harry’ego i gdy chciał wyjść jeszcze raz zatrzymał go głos matki.

\- Nie dokonałeś wyboru Lou, kogo wybierasz?

\- Czy to nie jest oczywiste? – spojrzał na nią przez ramię i uśmiechnął się smutno po czym nacisnął klamkę i wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą dwadzieścia pięć lat swojego życia.  
***

Rozmawiali ze sobą zupełnie normalnie, tak jakby matka Louisa wcale nie była w szpitalu, nie umierała w jakiejś sali, pozostawiona sama sobie. Nie zapomniał o tym co powiedział, chciał do niej pojechać, chociaż znał jej zdanie na swój temat, ale musiał przyznać to sam przed sobą, nie był wstanie ruszyć się z domu. Ból brzucha towarzyszył mu coraz częściej, więc ku zadowoleniu Louisa spędzał całe dni na leżeniu i absolutnym nic nie robieniu. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że za dokładnie dwa dni rozpoczynały się święta, a oni byli do tego absolutnie nie przygotowani. Dziękował w duchu za swoją mamę, która ostatecznie zadecydowała, że wszyscy przyjdą na ten świąteczny czas do nich i przywiozą ze sobą wszystko co już przygotowali. To wiele ułatwiało i liczył też na to, że mama w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób przekona Louisa do odwiedzin jego chorej matki. Naprawdę kilka lat temu nie miał pojęcia, że wychodzi za maż za takiego uparciucha, którego nie będzie można do niczego przekonać.

Zerknął na zegarek i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że już dawno minęła pora kolacji. Lou najwyraźniej kolejny wieczór zasiedział się nad jakimiś dokumentami w pokoju na piętrze. Ostrożnie opuścił nogi i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, powoli wypuścił powietrze przez usta i podpierając się o oparcie kanapy wstał. Mógł się tego spodziewać, ale przecież nigdy nie oczekuje się tego co najgorsze, więc gdy poczuł przeszywający ból brzucha, a na jego spodniach pojawiła się wyraźna plama był zszokowany i przerażony. Usiadł tak szybko jak tylko mógł i zawołał jedyną osobę, która mogła mu teraz pomóc.

\- Louis!

***

Wiedzieli już co może wydarzyć się za chwilę, lekarze podejrzewali, że Harry nie będzie wstanie donosić ciąży do wyznaczonego terminu, ale mimo to Lou był przerażony. Harry czuł się teraz lepiej, był podłączony do całej aparatury, która monitorowała funkcje życiowe jego i Elizabeth. Krwawienie ustąpiło, ale doktor, który prowadził ciążę loczka ostrzegł ich, żeby nastawili się na to, że dziecko przyjdzie na świat najpóźniej za dwa dni. Starając się ich pocieszyć, oznajmił, że będą mieli miły prezent dla święta, ale w tym wypadku raczej nikomu nie było do śmiechu.

Anne przyjechała tak szybko jak tylko mogła i teraz siedziała razem z Louisem w sali, którą zajmował Harry.

\- Jak się czujesz? – szatyn pochylił się nad mężem, odgarniając jego spocone włosy z czoła, przypadkowo dotknęli się nosami i Louis dał Harry’emu mały eskimoski pocałunek, wywołując słaby uśmiech na ustach młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Dobrze – powiedział powoli Harry, ale widząc sceptyczny wyraz twarzy Louisa, przewrócił ciężko oczami i przyciągnął go bliżej, całując powoli – naprawdę jest dobrze Lou – wyszeptał prosto w jego usta – nic mi nie jest.

\- Dobrze kochanie – Anne odezwała się niespodziewanie, zaskakując ich – lekarze powiedzieli ci co może się wydarzyć?

\- Tak, pewne jutro będę miał operacje, mam tylko nadzieję, że to wszystko nie zaszkodzi Beth.

\- Nic się wam nie stanie – zapewnił Louis, chwytając go mocno za dłoń – już niedługo nasza rodzina będzie w komplecie.

\- Kocham cię.

\- A ja ciebie, przepraszam, że byłem takim dupkiem ostatnio.

\- Miło, że to zauważyłeś – mruknął z naganą w głosie, ale nadal wpatrywał się w mężczyznę pełnym uwielbienia wzrokiem.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało, byłeś po prostu zdenerwowany, a teraz mógłbyś przynieść mamie jakąś herbatę z bufetu? – poprosił, a gdy jego mama chciała zaprotestować, pokręcił głową ledwie zauważalnie.

\- Oczywiście, zaraz wracam.

Patrzyli jak wychodzi i kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem, Harry postanowił wykorzystać tą chwilę, która sam na sam, która została im dana.

\- Mamo, porozmawiaj z Louisem i przemów mu w końcu do rozumu – powiedział błagalnie, wpatrując się w matkę.

\- Harry, o czym mówisz? – przysunęła się bliżej, widząc jak jej syn zaniepokojony zerka w stronę drzwi.

\- Mama Louisa jest w tym samym szpitalu, leży dwa piętra wyżej i umiera. Louis o tym wiem, ale ignoruje to całym sobą, a ja nie mogę spokojnie patrzeć na to, jak pozwala odejść swojej mamie udając obojętność. To go zniszczy, kiedy po wszystkim zrozumie co się stało i jak się zachował, on sobie tego nie wybaczy. Porozmawiaj z nim, namów go, by chociaż do niej poszedł, niech porozmawiają, albo najlepiej idź tam razem z nim. Proszę mamo, pomóż mi.

\- Nie miałam pojęcia, że coś dzieje się z Jay. Lou o niczym nie wspomniał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie wspomniał, bo od kilku dni udaje, że o niczym nie wie i że ma to wszystko gdzieś – prychnął zezłoszczony Harry – gdybym mógł zaciągnąłbym go tam siłą, ale jestem przykuty do tego łóżka.

\- Ty leż i nie denerwuj się, a ja postaram się coś zdziałać, zrozumiano? – zapytała autorytarnie Anne.

\- Tak mamo.

Drzwi do sali otworzyły się i do środka wszedł uśmiechnięty Louis, prowadzący za sobą zmartwioną Gemmę. Dziewczyna od razu podeszła do brata, przytulając go na tyle na ile pozwoliły jej te wszystkie rurki i kable od przedziwnych maszyn do których był podłączony.

\- Lou może zostawimy teraz Harry’ego i Gemms, niech sobie porozmawiają, a my posiedzimy na zewnątrz? – zaproponowała Anne i nie czekając nawet na jego reakcję podniosła się i skierowała do wyjścia.

\- Ale… - zaczął szatyn, patrząc to na Harry’ego to na jego matkę – dobrze, możemy wyjść.

***

Siedział wpatrując się w białą ścianę. Nie wiedział, jak Anne udało się go tutaj przyprowadzić. Ten oddział był zupełnie inny niż miejsce gdzie leżał Harry. Tam czuło się radosne podekscytowanie, atmosferę oczekiwania i radości, a tutaj… tylko nadchodzący koniec, który jednym dawał ukojenie, a innym odbierał wszystko. Anne siedziała obok niego na niewygodnym, plastikowym krzesełku, korytarz świecił pustkami, a cisza wyjątkowo nie koiła zmysłów.  
\- Jaka była twoja mama, babcia Harry’ego? – zapytał cichym głosem, nie patrząc w stronę Anne.

\- Och nigdy o to nie pytałeś – powiedziała zaskoczona kobieta – była ciepłą osobą, która nieustannie uważała, że powinniśmy więcej jeść, zawsze gdy widziała Harry’ego i Gemmę twierdziła, że chyba ich głodzę, więc szła do kuchni i znikała w niej na dłuższy czas po czym wołała dzieci do stołu i z zadowoleniem obserwowała jak jedzą. Była taką typową babcią, która mówiła, że dziś koniecznie trzeba ubrać ciepłą czapkę, a popołudniu zjeść porządny obiad. Harry ją uwielbiał, chyba dlatego, że lubili podobne rzeczy i dogadywali się najlepiej z całej rodziny. A kiedy ja byłam dzieckiem, cóż wydawało mi się, że jest taka jak wszystkie inne matki, całkowicie zwyczajna. Zbyt marudna i nadopiekuńcza, wtykająca swój nos wszędzie tam gdzie nie powinna. Z czasem stała się dla mnie wzorem kobiety jaką chciałam się stać i mam nadzieję, że to choć trochę mi się udało. Kochałam ją, chociaż kiedy byłam nastolatką kłóciłyśmy się nie raz.

\- Brzmi tak jakby była cudowną osobą – zauważył po chwili Louis.

\- Każdy z nas w pewnych chwilach wydaje się cudowną osobą wiesz o tym? Nikt nie jest tylko zły i okropny, każdy ma te dobre momenty.

\- Chcesz mi teraz powiedzieć, że moja matka nie jest tak potworna jak zawsze sądziłem? – zaśmiał się z rozgoryczeniem – oszczędź sobie tego, proszę cię.

\- Nie twierdzę, że twoja mama jest idealną osobą, że jest dobrą matką, że potraktowała ciebie i Harry’ego tak jak powinna, ale uważam, że każdy zasługuje na to, by mieć obok siebie kogoś bliskiego, gdy odchodzi.

\- Ja nie jestem dla niej kimś bliskim.

\- Przeciwnie Louis, uważam, że jesteś jej najbliższą na świecie osobą i właśnie dlatego zachowywała się w ten sposób.

\- O niczym nie masz pojęcia.

\- Może i nie mam, ale wiem, że będziesz żałował Louis, jeżeli teraz nie wejdziesz do tej sali i nie pożegnasz się ze swoją mamą, jeżeli nie wybaczycie sobie raz na zawsze, nie będziesz potrafił z tym żyć. Możesz nie odczuwać takiej potrzeby, możesz nie mieć z nią bliskiej więzi, ale teraz powinieneś tam wejść i dotknąć ją, chwycić jej dłoń, by wiedziała, że jesteś obok, tak byś ty zapamiętał, jakie to uczucie trzymać swoją mamę za rękę. W każdym muśnięciu, w każdym nawet najdrobniejszym dotknięciu tworzy się wspomnienie, które jest już z nami na zawsze. Chcesz pozwolić, by twoja mama umarła tam w samotności? Proszę bardzo, ale wtedy to ty będziesz opowiadał Elizabeth o tym, jaka była jej babcia i jakim uczyniła cię człowiekiem – Anne podniosła się i odeszła w stronę windy, nie odwracając się w jego stronę. Stukot jej obcasów odbijał się mocnym dźwiękiem po otulonym ciszą piętrze, gdzie śmierć zaglądała do każdego z pokoi i witała się z człowiekiem jak z nowym przyjacielem, zapraszając go do wyruszenia w ostatnią podróż.

***

Wszedł do środka najciszej jak tylko potrafił, liczył na to, że matka może będzie spała i jego wizyta przejdzie niezauważona, tak bardzo tego chciał. Posłuchał Anne, ale wiedział, że mama Harry’ego nie ma racji. W sali panował przyjemny półmrok, ale nawet w takim świetle zauważył, jak jego matka obraca twarz i patrzy się prosto na niego.

Nie widział jej od czterech lat, od dnia kiedy pojawiła się na ich ślubie pokazując wszem i wobec jak bardzo jest niezadowolona z tego małżeństwa i całej uroczystości.  
Zachowywała się tak źle jak tylko mogła, byleby tylko zniszczyć tak ważny dla niego dzień. Gdyby nie Harry wtedy podszedłby do niej i wyprosił ją, tak by mogła gdzie indziej okazywać swoją pogardę. To wtedy widzieli się po raz ostatni, gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że nie będzie widział swojej matki przez cztery lata, nie uwierzyłby w to, ale jednak tak właśnie się stało.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się na tyle obojętnie na ile był wstanie.

\- Dzień dobry, masz zamiar tak stać, czy podejdziesz bliżej? A może już wychodzisz? – głos jego matki mimo, że słaby i ledwie słyszalny, nadal brzmiał tak samo z tą nutą wyższości, której tak nienawidził. Podszedł bliżej i usiadł na krzesełku, odsuwając się trochę – od kogo dowiedziałeś się, że jestem w szpitalu?

\- Na pewno nie od ciebie – powiedział poważnie, nie pozwalając, by matka go sprowokowała – dzwoniła ciotka Isabel.

\- Mogłam się po niej tego spodziewać.

\- Rozmawiała z Harrym, on mi o tym powiedział.

\- Ach on – prychnęła cicho – rozumiem, że nadal z nim jesteś i niestety nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło?

\- Wiedziałem, że przyjście tutaj było błędem – wstał szybko i odstawił krzesło na wcześniejsze miejsce.

\- Myślałeś, że kiedy będę umierająca zaakceptuję to małżeństwo? – prychnęła Jay, po chwili zanosząc się mocnym, duszącym kaszlem.

\- Nie, myślałem, że kiedy będziesz umierająca nabierzesz trochę pokory. Jak widać byłem w wielkim błędzie. I nie potrzebuję twojej akceptacji mamo, ja i Harry mamy się świetnie bez tego.

\- Macie się tak świetnie dlatego jesteś tutaj zupełnie sam? A gdzie twoje cudowne wsparcie? – mimo widocznego bólu, kobieta nadal wyrzucała z siebie pełne złości słowa, a Lou chciał tylko wyjść z tej sali i nie wracać nigdy więcej.

\- Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, jak zwykle – powiedział krótko i ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

\- Jeżeli jestem taka zła, to po co tu przyszedłeś? Tak po prostu wpadłeś przypadkiem do szpitala? – zaśmiała się chrapliwie – dlaczego nie przyznasz po prostu, że dokonałeś złego wyboru.

\- Dokonałem najlepszego wyboru w życiu, przykro mi, że musiałem w ogóle go dokonywać, ale nie żałuję i mam nadzieję, że dla swojej córki będę lepszym rodzicem niż ty kiedykolwiek byłaś dla mnie.

\- Dla swojej córki?

\- Jestem w szpitalu, bo najprawdopodobniej jutro Harry urodzi naszą córkę, gratulacje będziesz babcią.

***

Kiedy wszedł do sali, Harry spokojnie spał, Gemma najprawdopodobniej już się ulotniła, a Anne siedziała obok łóżka i w ciszy czytała jakąś książkę. Zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie Harry’ego i zapatrzył się w jego bladą twarz pogrążoną we śnie.

Wrócił myślami do tego co wydarzyło się zaledwie kilka minut temu. Wiedział, że matka się nie zmieni, to było niemożliwe, ale nadal tliło się w nim jakieś złudne poczucie nadziei, że może jednak zrozumiała chociaż coś, że tęskniła za nim. Skłamałby twierdząc, że jej widok w ogóle go nie poruszył. Gdyby tylko nie zachowywała się w ten sposób, nie atakowała Harry’ego, zostałby tam z nią, może nawet udałoby się im normalnie porozmawiać, ale oczywiście w kilku zdaniach zepsuła wszystko. Dlaczego nie mógł mieć normalnej matki, normalnej zdrowej rodziny? Przecież nie prosił o dużo.

\- Jak poszło? – cichy głos Anne, sprowadził go na ziemie.

\- Tak jak sądziłem, nic się nie zmieniła.

\- Louis, naprawdę nie uważasz, że pora wyciągnąć w jej stronę rękę, pogodzić się i żyć w zgodzie chociaż przez kilka dni? – mama Harry’ego zaznaczyła miejsca w którym przerwała czytanie i zamknęła książkę kładąc ją sobie na kolana.

\- Niczego nie rozumiesz Anne – pokręcił głową, uciekając wzrokiem do góry. Był wykończony tą cała sytuacją, chciał tylko cieszyć się z narodzin córki, a nie przejmować się umierająca matką, która niszczyła mu życie.

\- To mi wyjaśnij – poprosiła, wpatrując się w niego z troską i ciepłem. Harry miał takie samo spojrzenie jak ona. Zerknął na ukochanego upewniając się, że na pewno śpi.

\- Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak ona nienawidzi Harry’ego – zaczął najprościej jak potrafił – kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać, od razu zapowiedziała mi, że mam z nim zerwać, bo ona nie chce go w naszej rodzinie, a później kiedy widziała, że nie mam zamiaru jej posłuchać, powoli zatruwała mi życie. Obrażała go na każdym kroku, oczywiście nigdy nie powiedziała do niego niczego wprost, ale gdy tylko Hazz wychodził mówiła te wszystkie okropne rzeczy na jego temat. Ciągle powtarzała, że zasługuję na kogoś lepszego, bardziej wartościowego, że zmarnuje sobie przy nim życie i będę nieszczęśliwy. Tak było przez cały czas, a w przeddzień ślubu po prostu przyszła do mnie do pokoju i powiedziała, że mam to skończyć teraz i przestać się wygłupiać, prosiła mnie, a raczej żądała, żebym zostawił Harry’ego w dzień naszego ślubu. Kiedy odmówiłem postawiła mi wybór ona albo Harry, chyba wszyscy wiemy kogo wybrałem prawda? – popatrzył na Anne, która słuchała go zszokowana, nikomu nie mówił o sile nienawiści jego matki, o tym jak bardzo chciała pozbyć się Harry’ego – i pewnie pamiętasz, jak bardzo wściekła była na weselu, jak starała robić wszystko byleby tylko uprzykrzyć mi ten dzień. Od tego czasu nie widywaliśmy się, bo wybrałem i nie żałuję mojej decyzji, a teraz wszyscy patrzą na mnie jak na potwora, bo nie chcę być przy matce, która umiera. Pewnie myślisz, że kiedy dziś do niej poszedłem była miła, cóż każdy w jej sytuacji pewnie by był, ale nie ona. Przywitała mnie zwyczajowymi złośliwościami i pogardą, miała nadzieję, że nie jestem już z Harrym, a kiedy oświeciłem ją, że jest w błędzie była bardzo nieszczęśliwa.

\- Louis nie miałam pojęcia – wydusiła Anne, kiedy w końcu zamilkł i ponownie skupił całą swoją uwagę na Harrym.

\- Nikt o tym nie wiedział, więc byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś nie mówiła Harry’emu, lepiej żeby żył w błogiej nieświadomości. On i tak czuł się winny i uważał, że to przez niego odsunąłem się od matki.

\- Jak ona mogła zmusić cię do wyboru? Nie znam jej zbyt dobrze, ale nigdy nie powiedziałabym, że jest zdolna do czegoś tak okrutnego. Dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubi Harry’ego, nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Przykro mi Louis.

\- Sam nie wiem, jakoś nigdy nie zdobyła się na jakieś wytłumaczenie mi swojej niechęci – wzruszył ramionami z pozorną obojętnością.

\- Teraz rozumiem twoją niechęć Lou, a my wszyscy tak na ciebie naciskaliśmy. Harry przez cały czas prosił, żebym w końcu namówiła cię na rozmowę z matką.

\- Domyśliłem się tego, Hazz nie jest taki tajemniczy i sprytny jak mu się wydaje – uśmiechnął się słabo, delikatnie muskając dłoń loczka – byłem u matki, zrobiłem to co powinienem zrobić, teraz jest już po wszystkim.

\- Może mogłabym z nią porozmawiać, wyjaśnić jej coś, poprosić, by zrozumiała…

\- Nie, nie rób tego – Lou przerwał jej szybko – doceniam to co chcesz zrobić, ale to nie jest tego warte. Nie chcę żeby obrażała jeszcze ciebie albo Harry’ego. Zostawmy to tak jak jest teraz.

\- Jeżeli tego właśnie chcesz, to nie mam zamiaru się wtrącać, ale jeżeli coś by się zmieniło…

\- Będziesz pierwszą, która się dowie – zapewnił i wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń, którą szybko chwyciła – dziękuję za wszystko.

\- Nie ma za co Louis, dobrze wiesz ile dla mnie znaczysz.

\- Może to dziwne, ale naprawdę wiem – uśmiechnął się szczerze i chociaż był wykończony i przytłoczony całym tym dniem, wiedział, że w tym pokoju znajdowali się ludzie, których kochał i którzy odwzajemniali jego miłość.

***

To było głupie, tak kretyńsko, idiotycznie głupie. Nawet nie wiedział, co podkusiło go do zrobienia czegoś takiego. Obiecał sobie, że już tam nie pójdzie, że będzie siedział przy Harrym, tam gdzie jego miejsce, tam gdzie jego obecność była dobrze odbierana, gdzie był chciany. Nie miał nic na swoje wytłumaczenie, nie wiedział, dlaczego znów był w tej sali, siedział na tym samym niewygodnym krześle obserwując matkę, która zasnęła jakąś godzinę temu.

Rozmawiał z lekarzem i teraz wiedział, że może to były jej ostatnie godziny i nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł, że powinien tutaj być, chociaż to co do niej czuł dalekie było od tego co powinien czuć syn do matki. Nie był wstanie jej dotknąć, trzymał się z daleka, po prostu obserwując jak ból wykrzywia jej twarz, a świszczące oddechy wydobywają się z jej klatki piersiowej, która unosiła się z coraz większym trudem. Był takim naiwniakiem, przypomniał sobie, że kiedy był małym dzieckiem razem z mamą zawsze w świąteczny dzień, włączali sobie świąteczne piosenki i wszystkim ostatnim przygotowaniom towarzyszyły ich głosy, gdy śpiewali razem w chórkach. Dlatego, kiedy Harry spał skoczył do ich mieszkania i przyniósł małe radio z ich sypialni, dzięki któremu teraz w szpitalnej sali rozbrzmiewały spokojne dźwięki świątecznych utworów. Wiedział, że ona będzie miała to gdzieś, ale były święta i jeżeli był z nią tutaj chociaż przez chwilę chciał by czuła ducha tego świątecznego czasu.

\- Jeszcze tu jesteś? – drgnął wystraszony, jak zwykle matce udało się go zaskoczyć i nie zorientował się w którym momencie się obudziła.

\- Tak.

\- Zasnęłam na długo? Myślałeś, że już umarłam?

\- Zaledwie na godzinę – odpowiedział przewracając oczami, bo naprawdę ona ledwo oddychała, ale nadal trzymała się swojego stylu bycia.

\- Już pewnie nie możesz się doczekać.

\- Mogłabyś już przestać – poprosił starając się patrzeć wszędzie byleby tylko nie na nią.

\- A co, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie nienawidzisz mnie?

\- A uważasz, że zasługujesz na nienawiść z mojej strony? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i wiedział, że trafił w sedno.

\- Ty pewnie sądzisz, że tak, dlatego tutaj jesteś prawda? Chcesz napawać się moim cierpieniem.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? Może ty cieszyłabyś się z mojej śmierci, ale ja całe szczęście jestem innym człowiekiem – warknął podnosząc się gwałtownie.

\- Nie cieszyłabym się z twojej śmierci Louis, jestem moim synem.

\- Tak? Ciekawe od kiedy? Jakoś przez cztery lata wydawało mi się, że nie mam matki. Zresztą pewnie ucieszyłabyś się bardziej gdyby to Harry umarł prawda?

\- Cieszyłabym się gdyby trzymał się z daleka od ciebie, to wszystko. A teraz jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, skończmy rozmawiać o umieraniu.

\- Dobra i tak zaraz mnie tu nie będzie.

\- Twoja córka już się urodziła? – zaskoczony spojrzał na matkę, która wpatrywała się w przeciwległą ścianę, ignorując go.

\- Nie.

\- Może dziecko urodzi się w dzień twoich urodzin – powiedziała z małym uśmiechem – pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj, byłeś taki maleńki, a twoje rączki…

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – przerwał jej ze złością – nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać teraz jakim to byłem słodkim dzieckiem i jak bardzo mnie kochałaś.

\- Oczywiście, że cię kochałam.

\- I właśnie dlatego cały czas wypominałaś mi, że zmarnowałem całe twoje życie? Że mogłaś mnie nie urodzić i wtedy spełniałabyś swoje marzenia. Odkąd tylko pamiętam mówiłaś mi, że jestem tylko utrapieniem, a później narzekałaś, że przeze mnie nie możesz mieć już więcej dzieci, ponieważ mój poród był taki trudny. A i zapomniałbym jeszcze o tym, że ojciec zostawił nas też przeze mnie. Wszystko nieustannie było moją winną, moje istnienie było najgorszym co cię spotkało prawda? Sama tak mówiłaś, więc teraz nie próbuj mi wmówić, że byłem uroczym i chcianym dzieckiem – nie powinien jej denerwować, wiedział, że jej serce może zatrzymać się w każdym momencie, ale pamiętał te wszystkie słowa, pełne złości które do niego kierowała. Był tylko dzieckiem, a musiał wysłuchiwać takie okropieństwa na które nie zasłużył.

\- Musisz zrozumieć Louis, byłam młoda, miałam głowę pełną planów i marzeń, a nagle pojawiłeś się ty i musiałam z wszystkiego zrezygnować. To nie było proste dla osiemnastolatki, która chciała zacząć żyć po swojemu.

\- Trzeba było myśleć o tym wcześniej, a nie po fakcie, zresztą nie tłumacz się, cokolwiek teraz powiesz nie będzie miało znaczenia. Muszę już iść, Harry mnie potrzebuje.

\- Odwiedzisz mnie jeszcze?

Usłyszał jej pytanie, ale nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Nie zasłużyła na to by z nią był, na opiekę i troskę, na uwagę którą jej teraz poświęcał. Jednak nie potrafił zapomnieć o tym, że jest jego matką i kiedy przestała tylko od niego wymagać i stawiać mu oczekiwania, którym musiał sprostać jako małe dziecko, zaczęła być kochającą matką, zbyt opiekuńczą, wścibską i przytłaczającą, ale była obok niego, kiedy jej potrzebował do chwili, kiedy w jego życiu pojawił się Harry.

***

\- Wiesz gdzie jest Louis? – Harry skrzywił się z bólu, gdy mocny skurcz przeszył jego ciało. Lekarze nie mówili zbyty wiele, ale był pewny, że dziecko urodzi się tej nocy.

\- Nie mówił gdzie idzie, ale wydaje mi się, że jest u matki – Anne usiadła na łóżku na którym leżał i chwyciła go za dłoń.

\- Naprawdę? Słyszałaś jak rozmawiali? Byłaś przy tym? – zapytał podekscytowany i kobieta była pewna, że gdyby tylko mógł wyskoczyłby z tego łóżka i popędził do sali w której była Jay żeby zobaczyć to wszystko na własne oczy.

\- Nie słyszałam i nie byłam przy tym, ale był u niej, tego jestem pewna – odchrząknęła cicho nim spojrzała na syna – chciałabym cię o coś prosić.

\- O co takiego?

\- Kiedy Louis przyjdzie, nie naciskaj na niego, nie pytaj o spotkanie z matką i nie zachęcaj go do kolejnego dobrze?

\- Dlaczego? – widoczna zmarszczka pojawiła się na czole Harry’ego, gdy zastanawiał się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, czego mu nie mówią – co tam się stało? Mamo, powiedz mi prawdę.  
\- Nic się nie stało, ale widzę, jaka ta sytuacja jest dla niego trudna.

\- Wiem o tym, ale mimo wszystko cieszę się, że do niej poszedł. On o tym nie wiedział, ale gdyby tego nie zrobił, zadręczałby się przez resztę życia.

\- Pewnie masz rację, ale sytuacja między nimi jest chyba bardziej skomplikowana niż nam się wcześniej wydawało, ale teraz nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Nie możesz się denerwować w tym stanie.

\- Nie jestem w żadnym stanie – zaprotestował w typowy dla siebie sposób – zresztą to wszystko mi się nie podoba, chciałem spędzić święta w domu, a tutaj nie ma nawet choinki, pachnących świeczek i świątecznej muzyki. Wszystko jest nie tak.

\- Zaczynasz marudzić Styles – powiedziała Anne ze śmiechem, obserwując syna, który zaczynał zrzędzić i dąsać się – myślę, że dostaniesz śliczny prezent pod choinkę.

\- Wiem, to niewiarygodne, że Beth najprawdopodobniej urodzi się w ten sam dzień co jej tata. Martwię się, że to za wcześnie, ale nie mogę się już doczekać. Ona będzie jak taka malutka gwiazdeczka, która zacznie nagle świecić na naszym niebie. Louis będzie najlepszym ojcem na świecie, wydaje mi się, że sprawdzi się w tej roli nawet bardziej niż ja.

\- Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś Harry – spojrzała na niego mile zaskoczona – dlaczego tak sądzisz? Nie żebym nie wierzyła w Louisa, ale to ciebie wyobrażałam sobie w roli zapatrzonego w córeczkę tatusia.

\- Hej, właśnie takim tatusiem będę, ale czuję, że to dla Lou, Beth stanie się wszystkim i on będzie rodzicem, który pokocha dziecko tą rozsądniejszą miłością. Kiedy ja będę martwił się, że Elizabeth ma źle splecione warkocze i poplamioną sukienkę, on będzie wiedział, że to nie jest ważne i po prosto pozwoli jej pobrudzić się jeszcze mocniej. Kocham samą myśl o nim jako ojcu i chyba zaczynam wygadywać głupoty, więc zamknę się już – wymamrotał na koniec i zarumienił się, zawstydzony swoją szczerością.

\- Jestem pewna, że Beth będzie miała najlepszych rodziców.

\- I najwspanialszą babcię.

***

Zdążył zrobić zaledwie kilka kroków nim cofnął się szybko i ponownie wszedł do sali w której leżała matka. Wiedział, że zauważyła jego powrót, ale nie skomentowała tego nawet jednym słowem. Usiadł na tym samym miejscu i spojrzał na je poszarzałą od choroby twarz. Pamiętał ją kiedy była młodsza, zadbana i elegancka. Zawsze uważał, że jego mama jest najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich kobiet, później poznał Anne i wiedział, że one dwie nie mają sobie równych. Przez te cztery lata kiedy jej nie widział, dużo się zmieniło i teraz widział tylko osobę, która powoli przegrywała z chorobą, która zabierała ją krok po kroku. To bolało, widzieć osobę z którą spędziło się większą część swojego życia w takim stanie, totalnie bezsilną i słabą, leżącą i zdaną na łaskę innych ludzi, których notabene nie było dookoła niej. Nie żałował w swoim życiu niczego poza jedną rzeczą, wtedy przed ślubem mógł spróbować się jej postawić, a nie wyjść i odciąć od niej. Mógł zawalczyć o tą relację, którą mieli, chociaż daleko jej było do idealnej. Odpuścił zbyt łatwo, zatapiając się we wszystkich bolesnych słowach, które od niej usłyszał. I teraz patrzył na swoją mamę, która w niczym nie przypominała kobiety, która go wychowała.

\- Pamiętam, kiedy byłeś małym chłopcem i chciałeś jedynie grać w piłkę, a ja nieustannie zmuszałam cię do nauki gry na pianinie. Buntowałeś się okropnie i zachowywałeś w taki sam sposób jak chwilę temu, chociaż byłeś maluchem obracałeś się na pięciu i wychodziłeś obrażony uciekając do swojego pokoju z którego później dochodziły dźwięki piłki uderzanej o ścianę. Byłeś urwisem i małym uparciuchem.

\- Mamo – przerwał jej, gdy głośno zaczerpnęła oddechu – przepraszam, przepraszam że byłem twoim jedynym dzieckiem, jedynym co ci zostało, że nigdy nie sprostałem twoim oczekiwaniom i zawsze byłem tylko chodzącym rozczarowaniem – spojrzał w bok, uciekając przed zamglonym spojrzeniem jej oczu – zawsze starałem się zbyt mało i wszystko robiłem niedostatecznie dobrze, wiem że to moja wina i to, że przeze mnie nie mogłaś mieć prawdziwej rodziny o jakiej zawsze marzyłeś. Zostałaś tylko ze mną, a ja… tylko cię unieszczęśliwiałem, przepraszam.

\- Louis, o czym ty mówisz? – głos Jay załamał się, gdy wyciągnęła w jego stronę drżącą dłoń – odszedłeś ode mnie, wybrałeś Harry’ego, a nie mnie, a ja byłem twoją matką i potrzebowałam cię, a ty mnie porzuciłeś.

\- Nie porzuciłem cię, to ty mnie odrzuciłaś, zdecydowałaś że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, a ja potrzebowałem swojej mamy, która byłaby obok mnie i cieszyła się moim szczęściem.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie zupełnie samą.

\- Ty też mnie zostawiłaś – widział jej dłoń, ale nie był wstanie jej chwycić, nie mógł tego zrobić. Bał się przekroczyć tą granice, która zmusiłaby go do otwarcia swoje serca przed osobą, która tak bardzo go zraniła. Teraz okazywało się, że zranili się nawzajem.

\- Nie mogłam sobie z tym poradzić, nie rozumiałam dlaczego postanowiłeś wybrać jego zamiast mnie, to bolało tak bardzo. Miałam wrażenie, że straciłam wszystko co było dla mnie najważniejsze.

\- Mamo – westchnął, mrugając szybko, by nie płakać, nie mógł się rozkleić, przez tyle lat trzymał się w garści, to wszystko nie mogło się posypać w tej jednej chwili. Poczuł na swojej ręce zimny dotyk i nim pomyślał, by się wycofać chwycił delikatnie jej kruchą dłoń i dotykając swoją mamę pierwszy raz od tak dawna.

\- Ty i ja Louis jesteśmy tacy podobni, uparci, dążący do celu, wymagający, ale ty jesteś ode mnie dużo, dużo lepszy. Jesteś tak dobry, widzę to w twoim spojrzeniu, nawet teraz siedzisz tutaj ze mną zamiast być z Harrym.

\- Nie jestem taki dobry, nie musisz teraz tak mówić.

\- Louis nigdy nie byłeś moim utrapieniem, nigdy nie byłeś ciężarem. Byłam głupia i wtedy nie rozumiałam najważniejszego, ale z czasem to do mnie dotarło, byłeś moim prezentem od losu, byłeś jak gwiazda, która świeciła jasno i spadła z nieba prosto w moje ręce. Nie doceniałam cię wystarczająco, ale teraz to rozumiem. Byłam nikim, a dzięki tobie mogłam błyszczeć i lśnić niczym gwiazda. Uszczęśliwiłeś mnie Louis, byłeś miłością mojego życia.

\- Mamo…

\- Powinieneś pójść zobaczyć jak czuje się twój mąż – kobieta wyplątała dłoń z jego ciasnego uścisku i z trudem odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę - i gdybyś mógł poprosić mamę Harry’ego żeby przyszła do mnie na kilka minut.

\- Dobrze, ale nie muszę jeszcze…

\- Louis zostaw mnie na razie, chciałabym odpocząć.

\- Wrócę niedługo dobrze? Czekaj na mnie tak?

\- Jeszcze nigdzie się nie wybieram.

***

\- Co się dzieje? – wystarczyło, że wszedł do sali i już wiedział, że dzieje się coś bardzo, bardzo złego – Może mi ktoś powiedzieć, co tu się dzieje?

\- Louis zacząłem krwawić i doszło do odklejenia łożyska. Lekarze muszą jak najszybciej zrobić cesarskie cięcie, tak żeby Elizabeth nic się nie stało – Harry starał się wytłumaczyć mu wszystko jak najszybciej, pomimo ludzi kręcących się dookoła.

\- Ale nic wam nie będzie? – zapytał zaniepokojony, wszystko działo się za szybko, zbyt wcześnie. Miał wrażenie, że cały świat przyspieszył, a on znajduje się w dwóch rzeczywistościach 

\- Jest w porządku Lou, wszystko jest dobrze – zapewnił Harry ściskając mocno jego dłoń.

\- Mogę być przy operacji? Czy to jest możliwe w tym wypadku?

\- Louis ja i tak będę nieprzytomny, nie musisz być obok.

\- Ale chcę być z wami, gdyby coś się stało to przecież…

\- Louis, zrobisz coś dla mnie?

\- Wiesz, że wszystko – zapewnił, wpatrując się w jego zdeterminowaną twarz.

\- Idź do mamy, spędź z nią te ostatnie godziny dobrze?

\- Ale…

\- Nie, wiem że mnie kochasz i wiem, że chciałbyś być obok, ale będą przy mnie lekarze i oni się mną zajmą. Pobądź z nią trochę, porozmawiaj, chwyć za rękę i przekaż jej ode mnie, że nigdy nie chciałem jej zranić pojawiając się w twoim życiu i że nie chciałem was rozdzielać dobrze?

\- Harry… - miał dość, że wszyscy mówią mu co ma robić, że nagle ten świąteczny dzień, stał się dniem pożegnań i powitań, mówienia sobie witaj i żegnaj. Nie miał już siły, a to co najważniejsze było dopiero przed nim.

\- Powiedz jej to dobrze? I to, że wychowała wspaniałego mężczyznę i że jej za to dziękuję.

\- Hazz.

\- Idź już dobrze? Po wszystkim ktoś do ciebie przyjdzie, z nami wszystko będzie w porządku, obiecuję ci.

\- Jesteś pewien? Twoja mama zostanie z tobą, gdyby coś się działo.

\- Tak, jestem pewien, idź do niej – Harry wypuścił jego dłoń z ciasnego uścisku i pozwolił obcałować całą swoją twarz nim Lou z ociąganiem opuścił salę – mamo, jedna prośba – spojrzał na Anne, która uśmiechała się w sposób, który jednoznacznie mówił, że wie co mu chodzi po głowie.

\- Mam iść z Louisem prawda?

\- Będziesz mu bardzo potrzebna, a my damy tutaj sobie radę. No idź już – pomachał jej na pożegnanie i gdy w pomieszczeniu zostali już sami specjaliści, uśmiechnął się nie kryjąc podekscytowania – proszę państwa, czy możemy sprowadzić moją córkę na świat?

***

Lou szedł powoli w stronę właściwej sali, gdy usłyszał jakieś kroki, obrócił się i zatrzymał się przestraszony widząc Anne idącą w jego stronę. Przecież wyszedł od Harry’ego chwilę temu, nie mogło się nic stać.

\- Spokojnie, nic się nie wydarzyło – Anne odezwała się szybko widząc jego przerażoną minę – po prostu Harry chciał żebym poszła z tobą. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale martwię się tym, że został tam zupełnie sam bez nikogo bliskiego. Powinniśmy być tam razem z nim.

\- Zadzwoniłam do Gemmy, powiedziała, że już jest w drodze i za jakiś kwadrans będzie w szpitalu. Obiecała, że przyjdzie nam powiedzieć, kiedy Beth się urodzi.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – przytaknął odrobinę uspokojony i uśmiechnął się widząc jakieś dzieci, przyglądające się dużej choince stojącej w holu szpitala, starające się dosięgnąć jakiejś bombki, która najwyraźniej bardzo im się spodobała – mam prośbę – spojrzał na Anne, która posłała mu dobrotliwy uśmiech pokazując tym, że go słucha – nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale moja mama chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać, mogłabyś to dla mnie zrobić? Porozmawiać z nią? Proszę.

\- Louis, kochanie – zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do sali i Anne nie powstrzymywała się tylko przytuliła do siebie szatyna, który wyglądał tak krucho, jakby na jego ramionach spoczywał ogromny ciężar, który ledwo jest wstanie udźwignąć – nie musisz prosić. Usiądź sobie tutaj i poczekaj dobrze? Porozmawiam z twoją mamą.

\- Dziękuję, tak bardzo ci dziękuję i nie tylko za tą rozmowę, ale za …

\- Wiem Lou – pogłaskała go po policzku, nie mogąc pojąć jak wielkie szczęście spotkało Harry’ego – odpocznij sobie chwilę, niedługo wrócę.

\- Kocham cię mamo – powiedział to tak normalnie, jak gdyby mówił to wiele razy i właściwie to była prawda, nawet nie wiedzieli w którym momencie zamiast mówić do niej po imieniu zaczął zwracać się do niej mamo, to weszło mu w nawyk i tak zostało. Nie potrafił powiedzieć swojej mamie, że ją kocha, ale mówienie tego Anne było tak proste jak oddychanie. Po prostu wdech i wydech, nic więcej.

\- Ja też cię kocham synku.

***

Anne usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała na twarz kobiety, której w zasadzie nie znała. Spotkały się kilka razy, ale Jay nigdy nie chciała zamienić z nią więcej niż dwa zdania. Czasami zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że Lou jest tak dobrze wychowany i kochany, a jego matka tak zimna i wyrachowana. Pamiętała jak bardzo było jej żal Louisa, który musiał radzić sobie zupełnie sam, który tęsknił za swoją matką, ale nie okazywał tego. Nie wiedziała o czym Jay może chcieć z nią porozmawiać, ale była tutaj i miała zamiar jej wysłuchać.

\- Dzień dobry Jay – przywitała się i zauważyła z jakim trudem kobiecie udało się podnieść powieki.

\- Anne, dziękuję że postanowiłaś przyjść.

\- Louis powiedział, że chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać, więc jestem.

\- Anne, domyślam się, że pewnie lubisz mojego syna, jeżeli zaakceptowałaś małżeństwo naszych dzieci – zaczęła Jay, ale Anne nie mogła jej nie przerwać.

\- Ja kocham Louisa, jest dla mnie jak syn, nie mogłabym go tylko lubić – poprawiła kobietę, która słysząc jej słowa uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Cieszę się i chciałabym tylko o coś cię poprosić. Możesz się nie zgodzić, ale jeżeli kochasz mojego syna, to moja prośba nie powinna stanowić problemu.

\- Powiedz o co chodzi – poprosiła Anne, widząc jak bardzo każde wypowiedziane słowo męczy matkę Louisa.

\- Chciałabym żebyś zaopiekowała się moim synem, on pokazuje jak jest silny i mocny, pewnie wydaje mu się, że jest niezwyciężony i może poradzić sobie ze wszystkim. Pamiętam, że kiedy działo się coś złego, wolał uśmiechać się i udawać rozbawionego niż spuścić głowę i zacząć płakać, ale ten smutek i złość później zżerały go od środka. Nie znam go teraz, nie wiem czy się zmienił, czy został takim chłopcem jakiego pamiętam, ale wiem, że Lou zawsze będzie potrzebował ludzi, którzy będą go kochać i wspierać. Mnie nie było przy nim od dawna i zaraz zniknę na zawsze, może i dobrze, że nie byliśmy już tak blisko, dzięki temu on łatwiej sobie z tym poradzi, ale nie chcę żeby był sam. Wiem, że ma Harry’ego i jeżeli go teraz tutaj nie ma, oznacza to, że zaraz pewnie będzie miał też córkę, ale posiadanie matki to coś zupełnie innego. Można być dorosłym człowiekiem, mieć swoją rodzinę, ale ciepłe ramiona mamy zawsze mają w sobie coś wyjątkowego, zawsze są potrzebne. Zaopiekujesz się moim synkiem, kiedy mnie nie będzie?

\- Louis ma tylko jedną mamę wiesz o tym prawda? To zawsze będziesz ty.

\- Ale mnie zaraz nie będzie i może będzie mnie pamiętał i czasami wspomni mnie z uśmiechem, ale…

\- Jay jesteś mamą Louisa i on cię kocha wiesz o tym prawda? – uścisnęła jej dłoń i szybko rękawem szybko starła łzy spływające jej po policzkach.

\- Wiem, ale tutaj na ziemi będzie potrzebował mamy, on jest taki młody.

\- Możemy coś ustalić, to będzie umowa tylko między nami dobrze? – poczekała aż Jay skinie głową nim postanowiła kontynuować – w czasie twojej nieobecności tutaj na ziemi, mogę być mamą Louisa w zastępstwie, oczywiści to nie zwalnia cię z bycia jego aniołem stróżem i dbania o niego tam z góry, ale kiedyś ty zajmiesz to właściwe miejsce i wszystko będzie tak jak powinno być, zgoda?

\- Zgoda – Jay przypieczętowała ich umowę słabym ściśnięciem dłoni Anne, która pochyliła się pocałowała ją szybko w oba policzki – szkoda, że nie mogłyśmy wcześniej spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu.

\- Tak, myślę, że mogłybyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Już chyba wiem, dlaczego Louis tak bardzo pokochał Stylesów – wyszeptała niewyraźnie Jay i widząc pytające spojrzenie Anne, wyjaśniła – błyszczycie jasno jak gwiazdy, a w waszych oczach można dostrzec dobro, akceptację i miłość. Tworzycie konstelacje i Louis też do niej należy.

***

Louis widział, że to nadchodzi, ale nagle chciał zatrzymać czas, sprawić by wszystko stanęło w miejscu, by jego mama nie odchodziła, nie zostawiała go jeszcze, ponieważ nie był na to gotowy, nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść w tym momencie. Nie miał jej przez cztery lata, ale zawsze czuł, że ona gdzieś tam jest, nie wiedział, nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, jaki będzie świat, gdy straci kogoś do kogo należał od zawsze od dnia, kiedy go urodziła. Przecież z nikim nie był tak związany jak z nią, z nikim nie przeżył tylu lat, tylu wzlotów i upadków, nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść, nie teraz kiedy dopiero co ją odzyskał. 

\- Mamo, Harry chciał żebym ci coś przekazał – odezwał się, chcąc zachęcić ją do rozmowy, nie mógł pozwolić jej milczeć, ponieważ wtedy słyszał tylko jej ciężki oddech, a w uszach pobrzmiewały mu słowa lekarza to już ostatnie chwile, pana matka odchodzi.

\- Mhm.

\- Chciał żebyś wiedziała, że nigdy nie chciał nas rozdzielić i że nie chciał skrzywdzić cię swoją obecnością w moim życiu. I podziękował za to jak mnie wychowałaś.

\- To miłe z jego strony, wydaje mi się, że mogłam go źle ocenić. Będziecie dobrymi rodzicami, lepszymi niż ja - grymas, który pojawił się na jej twarzy mógł być uśmiechem. Miał nadzieję, że to był uśmiech. Spojrzał na Anne, która siedziała po drugiej stronie i skinęła mu głową, jakby zachęcając go do mówienia.

\- Nie mów tak, byłaś dobrą mamą, pamiętasz jak postanowiłem sam posadzić kwiaty i obciąłem wszystkie twoje piękne roże i wykopałem pełno dołków w trawniku wkładając w każdą z nich łodyżkę z kwiatem? Nawet na mnie nie nakrzyczałaś tylko śmiałaś się. A ja nie miałem pojęcia, co śmiesznego zrobiłem – jego głos drżał i zaczynał czuć swoje coraz szybciej bijące serce. Nie mógł tego znieść, nie mógł się z nią pożegnać. Nie mógł powiedzieć żegnaj swojej mamie, osobie z którą przyjaźnił się, kiedy wszyscy chłopcy z klasy uznali go za nic nie wartego, kobiecie która mówiła mu, że musi przestać czuć się ofiarą, że musi zacząć czuć się dumny z tego kim jest. To była jego mama, jedna jedyna, poza nią nie miał już nikogo więcej.

\- Byłeś nieznośnym urwisem, a ja chciałam żebyś wyrósł na porządnego człowieka, dlatego później tak cię strofowałam. Pamiętam te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, które wygadywałam, a później nagle odkryłam, że otrzymałam prezent od losu, że to ty jesteś spełnieniem moich marzeń i osiągniesz wszystko czego zawsze pragnęłam. Byłam z ciebie taka dumna, wydawało mi się, że mam najlepsze dziecko na świecie i wszyscy będą mi zazdrościć. I później przyprowadziłeś tego chłopca i pomyślałam, że odejdziesz z nim, zostawisz mnie i stracę jedyną osobę, którą obdarzyłam całą swoją miłością, dlatego kazałam ci wybierać, byłam pewna, ze zostaniesz ze mną, ale ty odszedłeś. Sama skazałam się na samotność, ale wolałam obwiniać o to Harry’ego. Teraz wiem, że byłam w błędzie i cieszę się, że masz go obok siebie, ponieważ to oznacza, że nigdy nie będziesz sam, że ja odejdę, ale ty zostaniesz z kimś kto kocha cię niewyobrażalnie mocno i teraz będziesz miał jeszcze dziecko. Nigdy jej nie zobaczę, ale czy mógłbyś jej powiedzieć, że babcia ją kochała? – widział jak Anne chce wstać, ale w tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi i do sali weszła Gemma.

\- Mamo…

\- Powiedz jej to dobrze? I przeproś Harry’ego, nigdy tak naprawdę go nie poznałam, ale jeżeli go pokochałeś to musiał być kimś wyjątkowym i dobrym – zamilkła na moment po czym uśmiechnęła się z trudem - Mała Elizabeth, nigdy nie myślałam o sobie jak o babci.

\- Przepraszam – Gemma odezwała się szeptem – Elizabeth się urodziła, jest cała i zdrowa, malutka, jak okruszek, ale ona i Harry czują się dobrze – gratuluję Lou.

\- O mój Boże, jestem tatą – westchnął i oparł czoło o dłoń swojej mamy – słyszałaś? Babcia Jay.

\- Brzmi okropnie nieprawdaż?

\- Niee, całkiem dobrze, w zasadzie to brzmi idealnie – pocałował jej dłoń, nie odsuwając się.

\- Ja odchodzę, a ona właśnie przyszła na świat. Zajmij się Harrym i Elizabeth i śmiej się dużo, ponieważ wtedy zawsze wydawało mi się, że…

\- …nadchodzi ciepły i słoneczny dzień, który nigdy nie będzie miał końca – zakończył za nią, a jego broda zadrżała.

\- Przepraszam za to wszystko Lou.

\- Ja też przepraszam mamo.

\- Czuję się taka zmęczona, marny ze mnie teraz rozmówca. Może zasnę na kilka minut, a później jeszcze porozmawiamy jeśli będziesz chciał dobrze?

\- Dobrze mamo. Nie ruszam się stąd, będę tutaj cały czas.

\- Mógłbyś odsłonić okno, nie ma nic piękniejszego niż rozgwieżdżone niebo w świąteczną noc. Pamiętasz, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem chciałeś mieć swoją gwiazdę.

\- Tak, a ty wyjaśniłaś mi, że każdy z nas kiedyś stanie się gwiazdą i będzie świecił dla kogoś tutaj na ziemi – powiedział, uśmiechając się przez łzy.

\- Na koniec dnia, to naprawdę miła myśl – wyszeptała zamykając oczy.

\- Dobranoc mamo.

\- Dobranoc.

***

Zsunął buty ze stóp i ostrożnie położył się obok mamy, czuł obecność Anne, która swoim milczeniem dawała mu więcej siły i wsparcia niż mógłby się tego spodziewać. Delikatnie chwycił jej dłoń, ale jego uścisk nie został już odwzajemniony. Spojrzał na jej twarz, która była taka spokojna i zrelaksowana, jakby już nic ją nie bolało, a wszystko co miało, zostało już powiedziane. Ułożył swoją głowę na poduszce, tuż obok głowy swojej mamy i zamknął oczy, leżąc obok niej w ciszy, nasłuchując jej urywanego oddechu, który stał się jedynym znakiem jej obecności. Mylił się, było jeszcze coś, co nie zostało powiedziane i musiał to zrobić właśnie teraz.

\- Kocham cię mamo – miał nadzieję, że go słyszy, a jeśli nie, to wierzył, że po prostu o tym, wie, ponieważ była mamą, a one zawsze wiedzą więcej niż wydaje się wszystkim innym – Tak bardzo cię kocham – wyszeptał nim nie rozpłakał się głośno, a jego ciało nie zaczęło się trząść od szlochów, które wstrząsały całym jego ciałem.

Popatrzył na twarz swojej mamy i wiedział, że ona wie, ponieważ miłości nie potrzeba wyznawać, nie trzeba jej ogłaszać światu, ją po prostu się czuje i gdy Joannah odchodziła z tego świata była kochana mocniej niż ktoś mógłby to sobie wyobrazić.

***

Wszedł do pokoju w którym odpoczywał Harry. Spojrzał na śpiącą Elizabeth i zdążył jedynie zasłonić usta dłonią, tłumiąc szloch, który wydostał się z jego gardła. Była idealną, maleńką dziewczynką, którą pokochał od pierwszego wejrzenie. Ostrożnie przesunął opuszkiem palca po jej zarumienionym policzku i zacisnął powieki spod których wypłynęły łzy. Wiedział, że Harry nie śpi, chciał zdjąć swoje buty, ale dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że nie miał ich nas stopach, zostawił je w pokoju swojej mamy. Obrócił się i zdołał tylko zobaczyć zatroskane spojrzenie Harry’ego, nim łzy przysłoniły mu cały obraz. Nie wiedział, jak dotarł do łóżka na którym leżał jego mąż, jak wdrapał się na nie i położył, zwijając się obok Harry’ego, który otulił go swoimi ramionami, powoli odgarniając zbłąkane włosy z jego twarzy.

\- Kochamy cię – wyszeptał zielonooki, powoli całując go w czoło – wszyscy się kochamy.

\- Ja też was kocham – zdołał wydusić, kryjąc twarz w koszulce Harry’ego.

\- Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, wiesz, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy.

\- Mam was, niczego więcej nie potrzebuję – ten jeden raz pozwolił sobie na żal i smutek, pozwolił sobie na rozpadnięcie się na małe kawałeczki, które Harry będzie składał przez najbliższe tygodnie, ale wiedział, sobie poradzi, wiedział, że… - ona odeszła Harry, zostawiła mnie.

\- Przeciwnie Louis, ona teraz tutaj jest i będzie już zawsze.

***

Czasami ludzie żyją wiele lat, czasami zaledwie kilka dni. Świat na który przychodzą wita ich z otwartymi ramionami, jest pełen ciepła i wyczekiwania, niegasnącej miłości, która po latach może stać się silniejsza i pewniejsza, ale może gasnąć z dnia na dzień i słabnąć aż zniknie. Na świecie jest wiele rodzajów miłości, każdy z nich jest inny i niepowtarzalny, lecz ile miłości przemija i odchodzi w zapomnienie, ile jest wyznań które nie zostały nigdy wypowiedziane, ile jest słów, które były tak głośne i wyraźne, a znaczyły prawie nic. Która z miłości jest prawdziwa, a która nie? Która jest właściwa, bardziej wartościowa? Czy głośne wyznania są bardziej znaczące niż ciche uczucia?

W życiu niektórych ludzi miłość pojawia się od pierwszych dni narodzin, od początku jest czysta, niezachwiana, głośna, pełna wyznań i trwa latami, aż do samego końca. W życiu innych miłość jest bardziej bolesna, pełna niedopowiedzeń, sekretów i niewypowiedzianych słów, ale nie oznacza to, że jest gorsza. Jej wyjątkowość pochodzi z jej cichości.

Trzeba zaakceptować to, że nie wszyscy w swoim życiu otrzymają wyznanie miłości, nie każdy usłyszy doniosłe kocham, ale prawdziwa miłość nie musi być wypowiedziana, wystarczy ją okazać, by drugi człowiek poczuł wszystko czego nie powiedzieliśmy, a wtedy gdy gwiazda życia zgaśnie nagle tu na ziemi, rozbłyśnie na niebie tylko dla nas światłem jaśniejącym od czystej, milczącej miłości.

„ Nie buntuj się zaśnij,  
z tamtej strony mgły  
świecą ci co zgaśli,  
dzisiaj gaśniesz ty”*

 

*Andrzej Grabowski- Koniec


End file.
